warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Leśne Elfy
Leśne Elfy, w niektórych opowieściach nazywane także Leśnym Ludem z Athel Loren lub Asrai, są tajemniczą, samotną i bardzo skrytą odmianą elfów. Dawno temu dobrowolnie odłączyły się one od reszty swoich pobratymców, chcąc przeżyć swoje życie zgodnie z naturą pod magicznym, zielonym baldachimem Athel Loren. Nauczyły się działać zgodnie z porami roku, a także ze splotem życia i śmierci, który obejmuje wszystkie istoty. Leśne Elfy są strażnikami lasu, obrońcami wszystkiego, co naturalne i szlachetne. Przez tysiąclecia ich lud pozostawał w stanie harmonii, ukrywając się przed wzrokiem zewnętrznego świata. right Wiele się jednak zmieniło przez ostanie lata, a Leśne Elfy zdały sobie sprawę, że los Athel Loren jest nierozerwalnie powiązany z losami innych krain. Chociaż nie podają się one za obrońców świata, tak jak Wysokie Elfy, ani nie chcą przejąć nad nim władzy, tak jak Mroczne Elfy, to czasami zdarza się, że wola Oriona i Ariel, Króla i Królowej Lasu, kształtuje życie tych, którzy żyją poza granicami ich królestwa. Leśne Elfy poświęciły całe swoje istnienie na ochronie swoich leśnych królestw, zapewnianiu im wieków egzystencji oraz strzeżeniu pół-boskich władców lasu przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. Nigdy nie było to bardziej widoczne niż w tych ponurych dniach, kiedy każdy złamany konar i zwiędły liść stanowił zapowiedź nadchodzącej zagłady. To jest powód, dla którego Leśne Elfy walczą, bowiem żadne królestwo długo nie przetrwa, jeśli nie znajdzie się nikt, kto będzie je bronił przed tymi, którzy chcą je skrzywdzić. Rozległe lasy Athel Loren przetrwały tak wiele stuleci tylko dlatego, że czujne oczy jego obrońców nieustannie roztaczały nad lasem swoją lojalną opiekę. Historia Historia Leśnych Elfów jest nierozerwalnie związana z historią ich dawnych pobratymców, Wysokich Elfów, ale sam las, który uznały za swój dom, istniał już od bardzo dawna. Jeszcze przed nadejściem Chaosu i powstaniem pierwszych elfów, wielka puszcza obejmowała świat swoimi korzeniami. Tak jak wiele innych bytów, które powstały w tamtym czasie, była ona dziełem tajemniczych Pradawnych, którzy zasiali pierwsze nasiona i zasadzili pierwsze młode drzewa w ramach wielkiego eksperymentu. Las nie był jednak dziką i nieprzewidywalną strukturą tak jak dżungle, które miały wkrótce powstać na południu. Stanowił on całkowicie unikalną formę, nie występującą w żadnym innym królestwie świata. Oczywiście, w tamtym czasie istniały także inne lasy, ale pozostawały one godne pożałowania, gdyż ich drzewa nie posiadały głosu ani myśli, a także nie były w stanie zapewnić sobie ochrony przed drapieżnikami, wykorzystującymi ich konary jako źródło ognia lub budulec schronień. Zapomniana Pora (od -10 000 do -1501 roku KI) Wielki las był inny, bowiem potężne duchy zamieszkały w jego wnętrzu i pomiędzy drzewami. Nikt nie może z pewnością stwierdzić, czy było to częścią planu Pradawnych, dziełem elfich bóstw, czy też wynikiem jakiegoś nieznanego czynnika, który wpłynął na dusze mieszkańców lasu, ale w pewnym momencie drzewa zaczęły myśleć w sposób, w jaki nigdy dotąd nie myślały, a także poznały uczucia takie jak gniew czy nienawiść. Niedługo potem sam las zdał sobie sprawę z własnego istnienia. Dostrzegł także cielesne istoty, które przemierzały świat niczym owady. Wobec niektórych ras czuł on zrozumienie, a nawet akceptację. Inne, szczególnie zaś chciwych ludzi, którzy uznawali go za niewyczerpalne źródło surowców, traktował z bezwzględną furią, dając początek legendom o krwiożerczych duchach lasu, które miały być opowiadane jeszcze przez całe tysiąclecia. W tym czasie korzenie Dębu Wieków, znajdującego się w samym sercu wielkiego lasu, rozprzestrzeniły się do innych krain, tworząc sieć powiązań wykorzystywaną przez leśne duchy do błyskawicznych podróży do odległych krain. Najpierw wielki las dotarł do królestwa Avelornu, gdzie nawiązał kontakt z elfami z Ulthuanu. Żadna inna rasa nie rozumiała duchów lasu lepiej niż elfy, które w swej delikatności podziwiały niezgłębione cuda natury oraz godzinami szeptały z mieszkańcami puszczy, poznając wiele zapomnianych sekretów. Szczególnie jeden z duchów, Durthu — przez elfy nazywany Dębowym Sercem — docenił mieszkańców Avelornu i nawiązał serdeczne stosunki z ich władczynią, Wszechkrólową Astarielle. Wkrótce zgodził się nauczać elfy, jak kształtować wzrost drzew, nie uszkadzając przy tym ich gałęzi ani konarów. Podzielił się także wieloma innymi sekretami poznanymi przez jego pobratymców. Przez pewien czas Avelorn zaznał chwały, o jakiej w następnych wiekach mógł już tylko marzyć. Pod wspólną władzą elfów i leśnych duchów, lasy i łąki wypełniły się różnorodnym życiem. Wiele leśnych duchów opuściło swój dom, by móc zamieszkać w cudownym Avelornie. Chciały one obudzić tamtejsze drzewa tak, by upodobniły się one do nich samych. Choć za ich sprawą Avelorn stał się jeszcze wspanialszym miejscem, drzewa wciąż milczały. Potem nadeszły demony. Nadejście Chaosu Wraz z upadkiem wielkich bram na obu biegunach, Chaos przedostał się na świat. Rozwinięte cywilizacje płonęły, a szaleństwo zastąpiło porządek. Ulthuan ucierpiał bardziej niż jakiekolwiek inne królestwo, gdyż demoniczna horda pragnęła ponad wszystko zasmakować dusz elfów. Gdyby legendarni bohaterowie nie pojawili się, by przegnać zagrożenie, rasa elfów zostałaby całkowicie zniszczona, a ich królestwa wpadłyby w łapy plugawych demonów. Największym z bohaterów tamtych dni był Aenarion Obrońca, pierwszy Król Feniks. To on zjednoczył elfy, by razem odparły najazd demonów, a jego odważne czyny zainspirowały innych do walki. W końcu Aenarion ożenił się z Wszechkrólową Astarielle, która urodziła mu dwójkę wspaniałych dzieci — Moreliona i Yvraine. Gdy Król Feniks walczył o bezpieczeństwo Ulthuanu, Wszechkrólowa wycofała się do pradawnych lasów Avelornu, by wychować swoje dzieci z dala od wojny, jaka nieprzerwanie trwała w tamtych latach. right Avelorn dotąd został oszczędzony od koszmaru wojny, gdyż demony wyczuwały, że Durthu i jego pobratymcy znacznie różnią się od ludu elfów. Najeźdźcy byli niechętni do walki z nieznanym, kiedy pod ręką mieli o wiele łatwiejszy do zdobycia łup. Taki stan rzeczy nie mógł jednak trwać długo. Pewnego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy armia Aenariona prowadziła bitwy z dala od Avelornu, największa horda demonów, jaką widział świat, zstąpiła na tę krainę, przynosząc zagładę. Gdy Avelorn płonął, Durthu i reszta duchów lasu odważnie walczyła u boku elfów. Choć mogli oni z powrotem uciekać do wielkiego lasu, zdecydowali się pozostać u boku swoich sojuszników. Ostatecznie wielu z nich zostało zniszczonych. Niektórzy nawet oszaleli z rozpaczy, ale wciąż pozostały duchy, które nie zamierzały opuścić broni. Jednakże ani męstwo, ani nawet siła ramion, nie były w stanie uratować Avelornu. Z każdą godziną duchy i elfy wycofywały się coraz dalej w głąb królestwa, aż w końcu nie miały już dokąd uciekać. Dzień już powoli się kończył, kiedy Astarielle przybyła do Durthu z rozpaczliwą prośbą. Wszechkrólowa chciała, by uratował on jej dzieci przed nadchodzącą zagładą. Przez pewien czas Durthu milczał, podczas gdy las wokół niego płonął. Starał się on ignorować łzy i błagania Astarielle. Przenoszenie cielesnych istot przez korzenie Dębu Wieków było przez jego lud postrzegane jako okropna zbrodnia, a on nie chciał narażać się na gniew swoich pobratymców. Jednakże, w czasie swojego pobytu w Avelornie, Durthu zrozumiał, że elfy i duchy lasu razem są znacznie silniejsze i potężniejsze niż osobno. Gdyby przetrwali nadchodzące lata ciemności, mogliby dzięki swojej współpracy bardzo przysłużyć się wielkiemu lasowi. Z tego powodu, gdy Durthu wreszcie się odezwał, w powietrzu rozległa się zgoda wobec prośby Astarielle. Zabrzmiało jednak także ostrzeżenie, że cena pomocy będzie niezwykle wysoka. Durthu wyjaśnił, że jeśli uratowałby dzieci Wszechkrólowej, pewnego dnia wielki las zażądałby zapłaty. Elfy musiałyby wtedy mu służyć i chronić go tak, jak duchy lasu robiły to w Avelornie. Tym razem to Astarielle zamilkła, gdyż w głosie Durthu zabrzmiało coś złowieszczego. Nie miała ona jednak większego wyboru. Gdyby Yvraine zginęła, linia Wszechkrólowych wygasłaby na zawsze, a wraz z nią przepadłby lud elfów. Nie dając jej czasu na zastanowienie, kolosalny demon przebił się przez szeregi elfich obrońców, rycząc zwycięsko. Swoimi czterema potężnymi ramionami szybko rozerwał wszystkich gwardzistów Wszechkrólowej na kawałki. Nawet jak na tamte czasy był to wyjątkowo okrutny los. Astarielle nie została zaatakowana bowiem przez zwykłego piechura z hordy demonów, lecz przez potężną N’kari, jedną z najpotężniejszych sług Slaanesha. Jej bezlitosne ataki niszczyły nie tylko ciało, ale także duszę. Przynosiła ona nie śmierć, a ostateczne zapomnienie. Całując swoje dzieci po raz ostatni, Wszechkrólowa przekazała je w ręce Durthu. Gdy zaprowadził on Moreliona i Yvraine do wielkiego lasu, Astarielle sięgnęła po resztki swojej mocy, której dotąd nie wykorzystała, i spokojnie stanęła do bitwy, by spotkać się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Natura Zepsucia Kiedy Durthu powrócił do wielkiego lasu, był przerażony, gdyż jego dom wcale nie wyglądał lepiej niż Avelorn. Ogromne drzewa, które obejmowały kiedyś prawie cały świat, stanowiły teraz zaledwie ułamek swojej dawnej świetności. Ziemia, na której rosły, nosiła blizny po ogniu i plugawej magii, która złowrogo wisiała w powietrzu. Granice pradawnej puszczy padły atakiem nieprzeliczonej hordy demonów. Wyglądało na to, że Durthu z jednej beznadziejnej bitwy uciekł do innej, ale były to tylko złudne pozory. Gdy bitwa o przetrwanie wielkiego lasu stała się jeszcze bardziej rozpaczliwa, natura niektórych duchów — zwłaszcza tych wędrujących — uległa przemianie. right Były one teraz bardziej dzikie i agresywne, a może nawet bardziej okrutne. Ich smukłe i zwiewne formy odmieniły się, przyjmując postać o wiele bardziej nadającą się do walki. Okazało się również, że wiele lat temu, podczas nieobecności Durthu, większa część lasu została całkowicie zniszczona. Bastion, który pozostał, rozciągał się pomiędzy dwoma wielkimi łańcuchami górskimi. Bronił się dzielnie przez ponad dekadę, a teraz nawet powoli przesuwał swoje granice na dawne terytoria. Choć Durthu mylił się co do obecnego stanu lasu, miał zupełną rację, jeśli chodzi o reakcję Starszych na jego działania. Adanhu, najmądrzejszy spośród nich, był bardzo niezadowolony, gdy dowiedział się, że naruszono świętość Korzeni Świata. Coeddil, który przez stulecia kierował swój gniew przeciwko wrogom wielkiego lasu, został przeżarty gorzką nienawiścią i zażądał, by natychmiast zabito intruzów. Z początku Adanhu popierał jego zdanie, ale ostatecznie ustąpił. Jako najstarszy ze strażników lasu obawiał się zmian, ale także nie mógł pozwolić, by przetrwanie lasu zostało okupione kosztem pokojowej strony ich natury. Niekontrolowane duchy lasu stały się istotami niemal tak strasznymi jak demony, z którymi walczyły. Słowa Durthu niosły natomiast nadzieję, że wszystko można jeszcze naprawić. Choć gniewny Coeddil nie chciał mu zaufać, Adanhu zgodził się, by potomkowie Astarielle pozostali w wielkim lesie, dopóki ich ojczyzna nie stanie się z powrotem bezpiecznym miejscem. Jedyny warunek był taki, że mieli oni zostać objęci magicznym snem podczas pobytu w granicach leśnego królestwa. W ten sposób Morelion i Yvraine ominęli wiele strasznych wydarzeń tamtej mrocznej wojny. Avelorn w końcu został oczyszczony i odzyskał swoje piękno, choć nigdy już nie osiągnął swej dawnej chwały. Duchy wielkiego lasu dalej toczyły swoją wojnę, wiedząc, że nie mogą jej wygrać, a jedynie doprowadzić do jak najdłuższego impasu. Co do Aenariona, to utrata żony i dzieci doprowadziła go do szaleństwa. Wkrótce pogrążył się on w ciemności, chcąc jedynie pomścić ich śmierć. W końcu Ulthuan został ocalony, ale nie przez siłę wojsk, lecz spryt elfich czarodziejów, którzy za pomocą potężnego rytuału przegnali demony ze świata. Po odejściu demonów, Durthu mógł wreszcie wypełnić obietnicę, którą złożył Astarielle. Podróżując przez Korzenie Świata, zabrał Moreliona i Yvraine na Ulthuan, do pięknej Doliny Gaean, gdzie zostali oni w końcu odnalezieni przez swoich pobratymców. Żadne z nich nigdy nie wyjawiło, gdzie zostali zabrani. Powiedzieli tylko, że Dębowe Serce uratował ich w noc śmierci Astarielle. Yvraine została później Wszechkrólową, a Morelion stanął u jej boku jako niezastąpiony obrońca. Jeśli chodzi o Durthu, to pragnął on pomóc Avelornowi w odzyskaniu dawnej świetności, ale doskonale wiedział, że wielki las o wiele bardziej potrzebuje jego światłego przewodnictwa. Zgromadziwszy ze sobą prawie wszystkie duchy, które przetrwały walki na Ulthuanie, powrócił do domu. Minęło wiele stuleci, a duchy wielkiego lasu i ich lekcje przeszły do historii elfów jako opowieści, ostatecznie zmieniając się w na wpół zapomniane tradycje i ludowe legendy. Z czasem Ulthuan zyskał na sile i bogactwie, tworząc wiele kolonii poza swoimi granicami, a przez świat przeszły trzęsienia ziemi, rozrywając Korzenie Świata i odcinając wielki las od wszelkich innych krain. Starsi z cierpliwością obserwowali to wszystko, czekając na moment, w którym będą mogli wreszcie odebrać dług zaciągnięty przez Astarielle. Pora Odrodzenia (od -1500 do -1095 roku KI) Musiały minąć tysiąclecia, zanim losy elfów i wielkiego lasu znowu się przecięły. Kiedy Ulthuan osiągnął moment swojej największej potęgi, kolonie elfów zaczęły powstawać w różnych częściach świata. Większość z nich założono nad brzegiem oceanu, ale część elfów zdecydowała się udać w głąb lądu. Niektóre kierowały się snami i wizjami, które niełatwo było wytłumaczyć. Inne pozwalały, by żądza podróży prowadziła ich stopy na ścieżki, którymi nikt nie stąpał od zarania dziejów. To właśnie wtedy lud elfów natknął się na wielki las i zaczął się nim szczerze interesować. Nocą nad drzewami było widać dziwne światła tańczące w ciemnościach oraz tajemnicze kształty poruszające się wśród zarośli. Zafascynowane tym elfy próbowały wedrzeć się w głębiny lasu, ale ich próby były udaremniane przez ciągle zmieniające się ścieżki. Mimo nieustających problemów, elfy ani razu nie pomyślały, by spróbować osiedlić się gdziekolwiek indziej. Magia lasu na stałe odbiła się w ich krwi. Elfy nosiły w sobie ślad dawnego paktu Astarielle i nie mogły mu się w żaden sposób sprzeciwić. Wkrótce nazywały one las Athel Loren, co można przetłumaczyć jako Las Wschodzącego Świata. Elfy osiedliły się na jego obrzeżach i postawiły wokół swoich osad magiczne obeliski, mające przepędzać duchy lasu. Mimo tych środków ostrożności, czasami zdarzało się, że ktoś znikał w lesie, przyciągany przez dziwne wizje lub wabiony przez pełne wdzięku driady. Zaginionych już nigdy potem nie odnajdywano. Rozbicie Lata pokoju nie mogły trwać wiecznie. Z daleka powoli nadciągał już czas konfliktów. Malekhit, syn Aenariona z jego drugiego małżeństwa, spróbował siłą zagarnąć tron Królów Feniksów. Robiąc to, na zawsze podzielił elfią rasę. Od tamtego momentu nie istniał już jeden lud elfów — zamiast tego były Mroczne Elfy, lojalne wobec zdradzieckiego Malekhita, oraz Wysokie Elfy, które dochowały wierności prawowitym Królom Feniksom. Ulthuan został rozerwany na strzępy przez straszliwą wojnę domową, a kiedy Malekhit poprowadził swoich pokonanych popleczników do niegościnnej krainy Naggaroth, skłócony naród stanowił już tylko cień swojej dawnej chwały. right Wysokie Elfy miały już nigdy więcej nie zaznać spokoju. W tych rzadkich latach, kiedy nie toczyły one wojny ze swoimi znienawidzonymi kuzynami, ich wrodzona arogancja wywoływała konflikty z innymi nacjami, w szczególności zaś z krasnoludami z Gór Krańca Świata. Wiele kolonii zostało wciągniętych w te bezsensowne starcia, ale elfy z Athel Loren zawsze odmawiały angażowania się w nie. Kiedy Król Feniks Caradryel wydał rozkaz, by wszyscy mieszkańcy kolonii lojalni wobec Ulthuanu opuścili swoje domy i powrócili do ojczyzny, tylko z Athel Loren dobiegły słowa odmowy. Wkrótce tamtejsze elfy ogłosiły niezależność od tronu Króla Feniksa. Gdy Wysokie Elfy wycofywały się na zachód, krasnoludy wciąż parły naprzód. Wraz z topnieniem zimowych śniegów, pełne wściekłości dzieci gór spadły na Athel Loren, paląc i mordując. To bezduszne działanie doprowadziło las do wściekłości, ale leśne duchy wciąż były pogrążone w zimowym śnie i nie mogły stawić oporu najeźdźcom. Wszystkie przebudzone driady zostały szybko przepędzone lub zabite, a Durthu, jedyny Starszy, który zbudził się już ze swojego snu, otrzymał potężną ranę krasnoludzkim toporem. Zdając sobie sprawę, że duchy lasu same nie pokonają krasnoludów, Durthu rozkazał im odstąpić od walk i otworzyć przed najeźdźcami ścieżki, które zaprowadzą ich na obrzeża elfich osad. Myśląc, że zostały zaatakowane, elfy wypuściły w powietrze setki strzał, zabijając wielu krasnoludów. Podczas gdy las plątał drogi przed krasnoludami, dla elfów tworzył ścieżki, jakich tylko pragnęły. Ilekroć krasnoludy sięgały po oręż, by zmierzyć się z elfami, te znikały pomiędzy drzewami, chwilę później pojawiając się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nie mogąc pokonać wroga, który nie chciał przystąpić do walki w zawarciu, krasnoludy wycofały się. Po swoim zwycięstwie, elfy zaczęły przemieszczać się w głąb lasu, gdyż bardziej od jego kapryśnej woli bały się nagłej zemsty krasnoludów. Las nie stawiał jednak oporu, a elfy ciągle zastanawiały się, co było tego powodem. Nieświadome niczego dzieci Ulthuanu nigdy nie usłyszały szorstkich słów, które padły pomiędzy Adanhu a Coeddilem, gdy kłócili się oni o ich los. Durthu, który doprowadził do obecnej sytuacji, milczał w trakcie całego ich sporu. Bardzo ucierpiał w trakcie walki z krasnoludami. Część jego natury uległa zmianie, a on nie był już w stanie w pełni zaufać swojemu własnemu osądowi. Ostatecznie wola Adanhu zatriumfowała. Las przekazał elfom wiele swoich sekretów, choć drzewce i driady pilnowały, by nie zdradzić zbyt dużo. W samym sercu Athel Loren, Ariel, jedna z najpotężniejszych elfich czarodziejek, porozmawiała ze Starszymi, poznając podstawy trudnej sztuki kształtowania drzew. To właśnie wtedy lud elfów, z pełnym oddaniem szanujący cuda natury, uznał Athel Loren za swój dom. Co więcej, elfy traktowały las z szacunkiem i czcią, na którą zasługiwał i której oczekiwał, gdyż ujrzały w jego stale zmieniających się porach roku tchnienie swoich własnych bogów. Elfy przysięgły, że nigdy nie opuszczą lasu, a zamiast tego oddadzą mu się w pełni. Kiedy nadchodziła zima, a oni zaczynali potrzebować drewna na opał, zbierali tylko opadłe gałęzie. Wiosną natomiast zajmowali się sadzeniem drzew, które kształtowali następnie w pełne wdzięku pałace i piękne schronienia umieszczone pośród liści. Gdy elfy zabijały mieszkańców lasu w celu zdobycia pożywienia i futra na ubrania, wykorzystywały wszystko, co tylko znalazły, starając się nie marnować niczego. Ponadto, zawsze dziękowały Athel Loren za zwierzynę, składając ofiarę ze swojej własnej krwi. Wielka Rada Niedługo potem krasnoludy jeszcze raz najechały na Athel Loren. Tym razem przybyły w liczbie kilkudziesięciu tysięcy żołnierzy, dołączając po drodze wojowników z dziesiątek różnych twierdz. Kiedy dowiedzieli się o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu, książęta i księżne Leśnych Elfów zgromadzili się na naradę u podnóża Dębu Wieków. Nawet drzewa wokół polany zaczęły pochylać się w ich stronę, jakby chcąc usłyszeć, co zostanie powiedziane. Wyznawcy Podstępnego Boga wykonali swoje rytualne tańce, a wieszcze oraz prorokinie odczytywali swój przyszły los w gwiazdach i kształtach płomieni. Na pełnej ognisk polanie, piękna Ariel poznała księcia Oriona. On był najsilniejszym i najprzystojniejszym spośród wojowników, a ona najmądrzejszą i najdelikatniejszą spośród czarodziejek. Podczas gdy rada debatowała, jak poradzić sobie z zagrożeniem ze strony krasnoludów, Ariel i Orion zagłębili się we własnych rozmowach, pozornie nieistotnych dla wielkich spraw, o których była mowa wokół. W końcu wymknęli się niezauważeni i nieszukani przez nikogo. right Nastrój zgromadzonych był ponury, gdyż dla wszystkich pozostawało oczywistym, że pokonanie krasnoludów w otwartej bitwie nie jest możliwe. Co gorsza, wieszcze ustalili, że krasnoludy stanowią mniejsze z dwóch nadchodzących niebezpieczeństw. Już za kilka dni ogromna horda zielonoskórych miała ruszyć do ataku. W tym momencie największej rozpaczy Adanhu wreszcie objawił się Leśnym Elfom. Przyrzekł, że duchy lasu będą walczyć po ich stronie, jeśli tylko walki rozpoczną się przed nadejściem zimy. Uradowane słowami Adanhu elfy zaczęły opracowywać swoje plany na nowo. Przy tym wszystkim nie zwróciły uwagi na przepowiednię, która mówiła, że ich zwycięstwo zostanie okupione wysoką ceną. Dopiero kilka godzin później, gdy obrady dobiegły już końca, zauważono nieobecność Oriona i Ariel. Kiedy nikomu nie udało się ich znaleźć, o dwójce kochanków niechętnie zapomniano. Następnego dnia wielki zastęp krasnoludów przyniósł wojnę do Athel Loren. Jak obiecał Adanhu, elfy nie musiały walczyć samotnie. Ogromne drzewce kroczyły wśród szeregów elfów, a oddziały wojowniczych driad ukrywały się wśród pobliskich zarośli. Potężny Durthu poprowadził natarcie, pokazując, na czym polega niezwyciężona siła natury. Pragnął on wywrzeć zemstę na tych, którzy go okaleczyli. Z takim przeciwnikiem krasnoludy nie miały większych szans. Chociaż walczyły z całym uporem, na jaki stać ich rasę, w końcu zostały pokonane i zmuszone do ucieczki. Tego dnia stosy poległych wojowników zaległy na zboczach Gór Krańca Świata. Zima Rozpaczy Było to niedługo po tym, jak wystrzelono ostatnie strzały, które wypędziły armię krasnoludów z granic Athel Loren. Lodowaty wiatr zaczął się przedzierać przez leśne gałęzie, a niespotykany dotąd chłód opanował cały region. Nadchodzące zimno tylko przyśpieszyło atak zielonoskórych. W krwawym akcie zniszczenia orkowie zbudowali wielkie stosy, aby ogrzać swoje zmarznięte ciała. Popioły z płonących drzew zakryły niebo, pod którym Leśne Elfy walczyły z najeźdźcą ze wszystkich sił, lecz ostatecznie okazało się, że orków było zbyt wielu. Na domiar złego leśne duchy zniknęły, zapadając w zimowy sen. Dzień po dniu Athel Loren wypełniało się dzikimi hordami zielonoskórych. Elfy przygotowały swój ostatni bastion pod Dębem Wieków. Robiły to z ciężkim sercem, gdyż nie wierzyły, że mają jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo. Nie było jednak innego wyboru. Pozostała im tylko walka. Następnego dnia o świcie, Leśne Elfy dostrzegły, że las uległ zmianie. Śniegi ustępowały, odsłaniając krwistoczerwone kwiaty, które wyrosły na twardej ziemi. Zwierzęta budziły się ze swojego snu, a w powietrzu można było wyczuć niepokój. Gdy słońce wzeszło w pełni, dudniący odgłos rogu odbił się echem od drzew. Kiedy dźwięk ucichł, potężna sylwetka Kurnousa, boga łowów, ukazała się w głębi lasu. Sfora czarnych psów leżała u jego stóp, a każdy elf, który na niego spojrzał, poczuł w swoim sercu nagły przypływ nadziei. Róg zabrzmiał po raz drugi, a na zielonoskórych w końcu przyszedł zasłużony los. Kurnous spadł na hordę orków, mordując ich w niepowstrzymanym akcie szału. Nowo przebudzone driady także stanęły do walki, chcąc odpłacić za palenie lasu. Gdy bóstwo wbiło się głębiej w hordę zielonoskórych, elfy przystąpiły do szarży, a w ich oczach płonęła wściekłość. Po zachodzie słońca, już ani jeden ork nie pozostał w leśnym królestwie. Wyczerpane po wygranej bitwie elfy udały się ostatecznie pod Dąb Wieków, aby świętować zwycięstwo. Tam ukazały się im sylwetki Ariel i Oriona. Stali się oni wcieleniami bogów — Ishy, bogini matki, oraz Kurnousa, pana łowów. Stanęli przed Leśnymi Elfami, pozwalając im stąpać w blasku swojej boskiej chwały. Szybko zwołano kolejną Wielką Radę, podczas której książęta i księżne Athel Loren uklękli w uwielbieniu przed Orionem i Ariel, będącymi od teraz Królem i Królową Lasu. Pora Usychania (od -1094 do -625 roku KI) Początkowo Ariel nie rozumiała natury istoty, która pojawiała się w jej koszmarach. Wiedziała tylko, że stanowiła ona ogromne zagrożenie dla całego Athel Loren. Zdeterminowana, by poznać prawdę, Królowa Czarodziejka odbyła długą rozmowę ze Starszymi. Wysłała także swoich najlepszych zwiadowców, aby zbadali odległe krainy. Dzień po dniu Ariel coraz bardziej rozumiała naturę istoty, której tak szukała. Żaden elf nie widział jeszcze jej twarzy ani nie przeżył, by móc o niej opowiedzieć, ale ślady, które po sobie pozostawiała, doskonale świadczyły o jej złowrogich intencjach. Tam, gdzie stawiała swoje kroki, świat poddawał się chorobliwym przemianom — drzewa wykręcały się w straszne i nienaturalne kształty, poczerniałe trawy krwawiły pod delikatnym naciskiem, a ciała zaczynały wyglądać niczym glina kształtowana ręką szalonego rzeźbiarza. Tam, gdzie pojawiała się jej niezdrowa obecność, rozsądek znikał, ustępując miejsca szaleństwu, a szlachetność popadała w zapomnienie, pozostawiając jedynie bezmyślne okrucieństwo. Widząc to wszystko, Ariel wybrała dla swojego nowego wroga imię. Brzmiało ono Cyanathair. Słowo to w języku elfów oznacza Plugawiciela, uosobienie Chaosu i zniszczenia. Dla swoich mrocznych sprzymierzeńców był on jednak znany pod innym imieniem, które brzmiało Morghur, Pan Czaszek. Istnienie tej istoty było dla Ariel wielką obrazą, gdyż Morghur stanowił zaprzeczenie samego Splotu, czego Królowa Czarodziejka nie mogła zaakceptować. Chcąc przygotować się do nadchodzącego starcia, zdesperowana Ariel podjęła się ogromnego ryzyka. Przyjmując swoją duchową formę, wyruszyła, by badać krainy, w których Cyanathair zaznaczył swoją plugawą obecność. Po długich miesiącach tropienia w miejscach, gdzie żaden elf nie mógł czuć się bezpieczny, Ariel odkryła, że pełna gniewu i szaleństwa bestia otacza się istotami równie szkaradnymi jak ona sama. Widząc jej nędzę, Królowa Czarodziejka ledwie powstrzymała się od śmiechu. Spodziewała się ujrzeć jakiegoś zawładniętego przez zbytnią ambicję czarodzieja lub mściwego czarnoksiężnika z dawnych lat, a to, co na nią czekało, było zaledwie prymitywną bestią, zbyt głupią, by zrozumieć swoją własną naturę. Bez zastanowienia Ariel zesłała na Plugawiciela i jego paskudne stado oczyszczający ogień. Po wykonaniu zadania, Królowa Czarodziejka wreszcie powróciła do domu. W swoje arogancji uznała, że zagrożenie ze strony Morghura zniknęło. Z czasem nabrała przekonania, że natura sama wyleczy świat ze skazy Plugawiciela, a Splot ponownie się odnowi. Ariel nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że pokonanie Morghura wcale nie będzie takie proste. Kiedy tylko Królowa Czarodziejka opuściła leże bestii, rany Plugawiciela natychmiastowo zaczęły się zasklepiać. Co gorsza, tym razem to Morghur zdecydował się wyruszyć na polowanie, idąc za śladami Królowej Lasu. Bestia niewiele rozumiała z tego, co się właśnie stało, bowiem jej szalony umysł stanowił mroczną otchłań, której obce były myśli i słowa. Jednak mimo swojego szaleństwa, Morghur bez problemu był w stanie rozpoznać Ariel. Po zobaczeniu potęgi, jaką władała, zapragnął więcej. Powoli, lecz nieustannie, jego ścieżka zaczęła prowadzić na południe, w stronę Athel Loren. Nadejście ludzkości Mniej więcej w tamtym czasie barbarzyńskie plemiona ludzi zaczęły wędrować na zachód, zasiedlając okolice Gór Szarych. Elfy już dawno temu porzuciły wszystkie swoje osiedla położne poza Athel Loren, więc pozostały tam już tylko ich opuszczone fortece oraz osady. Wiele z tych smukłych budowli zostało później zniszczonych i spalonych przez zielonoskórych, gdy ci najechali tamte ziemie po odejściu elfów. Przesądni i krótkowzroczni barbarzyńcy unikali elfich budowli jak ognia, uważając je za nawiedzone miejsca, w których czeka ich tylko śmierć. Poza tym, ludzie byli także nazbyt zajęci nieustanną wojną z orkami i goblinami. Leśne Elfy z rozbawieniem obserwowały bitwy pomiędzy ich prymitywnymi plemionami, mając nadzieję, że oba ludy wybiją się wzajemnie. Dopiero gdy walki przeniosły się w okolice Athel Loren, wojownicy elfów podjęli się konkretnych działań. Wypędzili oni obie strony konfliktu za pomocą włóczni i łuków, a następnie z powrotem zagłębili się w mrokach swojego lasu. W ten sposób powstała tradycja Dzikiego Gonu. right Każdego lata, kiedy bitwy między ludźmi a zielonoskórymi stawały się najbardziej krwawe, Orion prowadził swoich spragnionych wrażeń wojowników poprzez Dzikie Wrzosowisko i barbarzyńskie krainy położone za nim. Elfy polowały tam na dwunożne istoty jak na każdą inną zwierzynę. Wkrótce potęga przerażającego Dzikiego Gonu przeszła do ludzkich legend. Barbarzyńcy nauczyli się, że zbliżanie się do lasu zawsze przynosi jedynie szybką i bezlitosną śmierć. Z czasem elfy zaczęły czerpać radość z pozbawiania ludzi i orków życia. Czasami nawet manipulowały obiema stronami, zachęcając je do jeszcze częstszych starć. Warto przy tym zaznaczyć, że sprowokowanie plemion zielonoskórych do walki nie stanowiło większego problemu. Elfy tłumaczyły sobie, że robiły to, by kontrolować liczebność swoich przeciwników, tak jak robiły to w przypadku niektórych zbyt niebezpiecznych gatunków zwierząt. Im dłużej utrzymywała się tradycja polowań na ludzi, tym mniej osób wierzyło w te tłumaczenia. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia, a Leśne Elfy dalej prowadziły swoje wojny w krainach położonych na północ od łańcucha górskiego znanego jako Krypty. Zemsta Morghura Podczas gdy Leśne Elfy skutecznie odpierały wszelkie zagrożenia z zewnątrz, niebezpieczeństwo znajdujące się tuż obok nich nieustannie wzrastało w siłę. Las stał się schronieniem dla zwierzoludzi, choć niewielu elfów pamiętało o tych potężnych wojownikach, którzy wędrowali stadami, grabiąc i plądrując. Każdego roku elfy polowały na te stworzenia bez litości, lecz mimo ich starań liczba zwierzoludzi ciągle rosła. Niektórzy książęta i księżne Leśnych Elfów wierzyli, że stwory te instynktownie wyczuwały prastare ścieżki Athel Loren i używały ich, by uniknąć całkowitej zagłady swojego ludu. Twierdzili także, że biorąc pod uwagę nietypowy sposób upływu czasu w ich królestwie, Leśne Elfy mogły walczyć wciąż z tymi samymi zwierzoludźmi uwięzionymi w wiecznym cyklu klęski. Takie opowieści mile zaspokajały dumę i arogancję elfów. To między innymi z ich powodu, tak niewielu z mieszkańców Athel Loren zauważyło, że liczba wojowników zwierzoludzi znacznie wzrosła. Z początku wzrost liczebności był niewielki i prawie niemożliwy do zauważenia. Zanim elfy zdały sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, było już za późno — Morghur przybył. right Minęły już ponad dwa stulecia, odkąd Morghur rozpoczął swoje polowanie na Ariel. Wszystkie te lata wykorzystał on do zgromadzenia potężnej armii. Tysiące zwierzoludzi i innych potwornie zniekształconych istot odpowiedziało na wezwanie Pana Czaszek, chcąc u jego boku podbić Athel Loren. Przez wiele miesięcy w lesie trwała zaciekła wojna. Starcia szybko by się zakończyły, gdyby elfy i duchy lasu walczyły razem przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Niestety, zwierzęca natura Morghura przemówiła do Athel Loren, a część jego mieszkańców dołączyła do złowrogiej hordy. W ciągu jednego długiego i strasznego roku porządek natury w Athel Loren został zakłócony. Żadna z elfich broni nie była w stanie poważnie zranić Morghura, a sam stwór błyskawicznie leczył się z każdego otrzymanego ciosu. Najbardziej niebezpiecznym skutkiem inwazji Pana Czaszek było jednak skażenie przez niego niezliczonych duchów lasu. Gdy tylko Leśne Elfy stanęły na krawędzi zwycięstwa, zostało im ono wyrwane z rąk, bowiem szaleństwo na stałe zawładnęło leśnymi duchami, które jeszcze chwilę temu walczyły po ich stronie. Szaleństwo to nie dotknęło wszystkich, ale mimo to pozostawało niezwykle groźne. Najbardziej podatne na nie były driady, najbardziej złośliwe i kapryśne ze wszystkich mieszkańców Athel Loren. Straszliwy konflikt, który spustoszył pradawny las, skończył się dopiero w czasie Bitwy Udręki. Coeddil, jeden z najstarszych drzewców, rozproszył moc Plugawiciela i samodzielnie uwięził bestię. Gdy Morghur uwolnił się ze swojego więzienia, Ariel stanęła z nim do walki. Królowa Czarodziejka uznała, że tym razem stwór musi zostać ostatecznie zniszczony, więc użyła nie tylko całej swojej mocy, ale także zaczerpnęła siły samego Athel Loren. Nawet Morghur nie był w stanie przeżyć takiego ataku. Ariel przełamała obronę potwora i zniszczyła jego zmutowane ciało. Bitwa została wygrana, ale las do dzisiaj nosi na sobie piętno Morghura. Żadna żywa istota, na którą spłynęła krew Plugawiciela, nigdy nie odzyskała pełni swoich sił. Sękaty dąb, którego uschnięte gałęzie wyglądają niczym pazury, wciąż znaczy miejsce, w którym skażona krew Morghura została rozlana. Miejsce śmierci Plugawiciela zostało nazwane Polaną Rozpaczy, gdyż nie ma tam życia, a jedynie jego poskręcana i przegniła parodia. Niestety, Ariel szybko przekonała się, że Morghur jest równie nieśmiertelny jak ona — po śmierci stwora odrodził się on w zupełnie innym miejscu. W ten oto sposób Bitwa Udręki rozpoczęła nieustanny konflikt między Leśnymi Elfami a zwierzoludźmi. Konflikt ten przetrwał przez wiele stuleci i ani na chwilę nie osłabł. Wielka Zdrada Ponad pięćset lat po Bitwie Udręki, Athel Loren ponownie doznało wewnętrznego konfliktu. Potężny drzewiec, Coeddil, który prawdopodobnie padł ofiarą resztek szaleństwa zapoczątkowanego przez Morghura, nie był już w stanie dłużej ukrywać swojej głębokiej nienawiści do elfów. Kierowany gniewem spróbował zakłócić rytuał odrodzenia Oriona. Tej zimy Coeddil i jego zastęp driad zdecydowali się nie zapadać w sen, a zamiast tego poczekać, aż Ariel sama uda się na spoczynek do Dębu Wieków. Mijając uśpiony las i nieświadome jego zamiarów elfy, Coeddil przekradł się na Królewską Polanę i zabił każdego, kogo tam spotkał. Drzewiec wiedział, że jeśli żaden z Dzikich Jeźdźców nie przetrwa do końca rytuału odrodzenia, Orion powróci poważnie osłabiony — jeżeli w ogóle powróci. Gdy tylko pierwsze krople elfiej krwi opadły na ziemię, Ariel nagle przebudziła się ze swojego snu. Z wielką wściekłością popędziła tam, gdzie Dzicy Jeźdźcy walczyli o życie. Stając naprzeciw potęgi Ariel, Coeddil i jego słudzy nie mogli długo wytrzymać. Przywoławszy całą swoją moc, Królowa Czarodziejka pokonała wszystkie driady i rzuciła prastarego drzewca na kolana. Chociaż Ariel pragnęła zabić duchy lasu za wyrządzone przez nie krzywdy i przelaną krew, wiedziała, że gdyby to zrobiła, część jej własnej duszy uległaby zniszczeniu. Stałoby się tak, ponieważ dusza Coeddila była powiązana z duszą samego Athel Loren. Jego śmierć osłabiłaby duszę lasu, co skrzywdziłoby także powiązaną z lasem Ariel. Nie mając innego wyboru, Królowa Czarodziejka uwięziła Coeddila i wierne mu driady w Dzikim Lesie — mrocznym miejscu, leżącym w południowo-zachodniej części Athel Loren, gdzie żaden elf nie śmiał postawić stopy. Dziki Las został otoczony barierą magicznych obelisków, a Coeddila pozostawiono samego sobie, by mógł żałować swojej zdrady. Od tamtego dnia żaden elf nie wkroczył do więzienia Coeddila. Samotność stała się jedyną towarzyszką drzewca. Kiedy on w ciszy kontemplował swój los, jego służebnice oszalały z żalu i zaczęły nawiedzać polany Dzikiego Lasu, kierując się okrutnymi żądzami w swoich sercach. Pora Objawienia (od -624 do 1116 roku KI) Athel Loren w końcu wkroczyło w swój złoty wiek. Pod światłym panowaniem Ariel, las i elfy stały się sobie o wiele bliższe, a rany z poprzednich lat zostały zaleczone. Przez wieki, w czasie których zewnętrzny świat pędził naprzód, Leśne Elfy rzadko przekraczały granice wyznaczające ich dom. Jedynie Dziki Gon opuszczał gęstwiny lasu, by przypominać pobliskim krainom, że Athel Loren wciąż stanowi liczącą się siłę. Oczywiście znaleźli się tacy, którzy uznali opowieści o leśnym królestwie za zwykłe przesądy tchórzliwych chłopów. Tacy ludzie zawsze się pojawiali, niezależnie od panującego roku czy części świata. Większość z nich była dumnymi poszukiwaczami skarbów i przygód, których sny oraz ciała padły ofiarą krwiożerczych driad. Co kilka lat, orczy wodzowie lub krasnoludzcy władcy zbierali wystarczającą liczbę popleczników, by przeprowadzić atak na Athel Loren. Zawsze, gdy miało to miejsce, drzewa mogły wreszcie zaspokoić swój głód sporą ilością krwi. Leśne Elfy pamiętają Porę Objawienia jako czas pokoju, choć stwierdzenie to jest sporym uogólnieniem. Athel Loren cierpiało wtedy z powodu kilku konfliktów z mieszkańcami innych krain, ale toczone z nimi bitwy zawsze kończyły się zwycięstwami tak wspaniałymi, że stracone życia uznawano za warte swojej ceny. Karmiony bogactwami innych ludów las stawał się coraz bardziej majestatyczny, a jego mieszkańcy rośli w siłę jak nigdy dotąd. Lata dobrobytu nie mogły jednak trwać długo. W końcu Morghur ponownie się odrodził i zebrał pod sobą ogromną hordę zwierzoludzi. Tym razem jednak nie zstąpił na Athel Loren, lecz szerzył zniszczenie wśród ludzkich plemion na zachodzie. Według zwiadowców, którzy stale śledzili Morghura, jego cel był jasny. Jeśli ścieżka jego podbojów nie uległaby zmianie, stwór dotarłby do góry, która Leśnym Elfom znana jest jako Srebrne Iglica — imponujący szczyt, w którym swój początek bierze wiele rzek zachodnich krain. Ariel wiedziała, że jest to miejsce starożytnej magii i nie zamierzała pozwolić Morghurowi, by skaził jego życiodajne wody. Choć korzenie Athel Loren nie miały już dawnej potęgi, wciąż sięgały głęboko i czerpały energię z wielu rzek wypływających ze Srebrnej Iglicy. Królowa Czarodziejka nie odważyła się jednak stanąć z Morghurem do pojedynku, gdyż podczas ich poprzedniego starcia dotyk bestii znacznie ją osłabił. Orion nie podzielał jej obaw. W głębi serca marzył, by móc zabić stwora, który skrzywdził jego ukochaną małżonkę. Przybycie Dzikiego Gonu Elfy, które podróżowały u boku Oriona, niosły ze sobą wielki gniew i zmieniały mijane po drodze ludzkie osady w płonące ruiny. Jednakże ich celem nie było tym razem zabijanie ludzi, więc ataki stały się mniej brutalne. Kiedy Dziki Gon dotarł wreszcie do Srebrnej Iglicy, jego gniew został skierowany w konkretną stronę. Za pomocą włóczni i strzał, Leśne Elfy wypędziły zwierzoludzi ze świętej góry, kierując je prosto w kierunku gotowych do walki driad. Sam Orion gołymi rękami wyrwał Morghurowi kończyny, a następnie oczyścił jego plugawe szczątki w pyle z Gwiezdnego Lasu. right Leśne Elfy nie zastały na Srebrnej Iglicy żadnej innej istoty, lecz mimo to Orion wyczuł tam czyjąś obecność. Z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał o swojej królewskiej małżonce, kiedy niezrozumiałe szepty rozległy się echem w jego umyśle. Gdy Orion opowiedział o wszystkim w Athel Loren, nikt nie był bardziej zainteresowany sprawą niż Ariel. Królowa Czarodziejka od dawna uważała, że Morghur nie jest świadomy własnych czynów i kieruje się on wolą Bogów Chaosu. Sądziła, że to oni popchnęli Plugawiciela do walki z nią i Orionem, gdyż chcieli pochłonąć posiadaną przez nich boską esencję Ishy i Kurnousa. Dla Niszczycielskich Potęg dusze elfich bogów musiały być upragnioną zdobyczą. W ten sposób wojny bogów przeniosły się do krainy śmiertelników. Ariel rzadko zastanawiała się, czy mogą istnieć inni, tacy jak ona lub Orion. Z pewnością nikogo takiego nie spotkała. Gdyby jednak istnieli, staliby się kolejnym celem dla Morghura. Wiele lat później, teoria ta okazała się prawdziwa. Morghur ponownie odrodził się w krainach położonych na zachód od Athel Loren i natychmiast wyruszył w kierunku Srebrnej Iglicy. Elfy zebrały swoje siły i wyruszyły, by powstrzymać jego mroczne plany. Tym razem miały po swojej stronie nowych sojuszników w walce z Plugawicielem. Od czasów poprzedniego starcia z Morghurem, plemiona ludzi zjednoczyły się pod sztandarem potężnego wojownika. Srebrna Iglica stała się dla ludzi miejscem świętym, więc zdecydowali się oni stanąć w jego obronie. Gdyby Orion kierował wtedy armią Leśnych Elfów, ludzie szybko zostaliby zgładzeni, gdyż Król Lasu nie miał do nich cierpliwości. W tamtym momencie jednak śniegi zalegały nad Athel Loren, a Orion stanowił jedynie odległe wspomnienie. Z tego powodu elfy o wiele spokojniejsze od niego przejęły dowództwo i zawarły przymierze. Ludzie i elfy razem mieli oczyść ziemię ze skazy Morghura. Fałszywa tarcza Kiedy Morghur został pokonany, Leśne Elfy zanurzyły się we mgle i zniknęły, pomimo starań ludzi, by nawiązać bliższy kontakt. Elfy nie zastanawiały się dłużej nad zerwaniem sojuszu — takie rzeczy zdarzały się już wcześniej i z pewnością miały zdarzyć się jeszcze w przyszłości. W przeciwieństwie do nich, ludzie tak szybko nie zapomnieli i zaczęli opowiadać między sobą historie o mieszkańcach lasu, którzy przybyli im z pomocą. Wiele lat później, syn dawnego władcy przemierzył niebezpieczne Athel Loren, chcąc nawiązać trwały sojusz pomiędzy Leśnymi Elfami a królestwem założonym przez jego ojca. Orion, jak zawsze porywczy, nie zamierzał przystać na tę prośbę, ale Ariel miała w tej sprawie zupełnie inne zdanie. Królowa Czarodziejka wiedziała, że jeśli duch żyjący na Srebrnej Iglicy przetrwa, to dalej będzie odciągał Plugawiciela od napadania na Athel Loren. A czy istnieje lepszy sposób, aby zapewnić duchowi przetrwanie, niż sprawić, by jego ludzcy obrońcy dalej się rozwijali? Właśnie w taki sposób rozpoczęła się burzliwa przyjaźń między prastarym Athel Loren a dopiero powstającym królestwem Bretonii. Orion był niezadowolony z takiego stanu rzeczy i głośno o tym mówił. Stwierdził, że nie chce powstrzymywać furii Dzikiego Gonu z powodu zwykłego kaprysu królowej. Ariel uśmiechnęła się na jego słowa i nakazała mu, by prowadził Dziki Gon, gdy tylko będzie miał ochotę. Nawet gdyby zdecydował się napaść na ziemie pod panowaniem Bretończyków, ona nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Królowa Czarodziejka zgodziła się na sojusz, ale chciała, by ludzie wciąż obawiali się Leśnych Elfów. Wkrótce duch ze Srebrnej Iglicy odwiedził każdy zakątek Bretonii, a ludzie zaczęli czcić go jako swojego wybawcę. Mimo to Ariel wierzyła, że ma z nim więcej wspólnego niż oni. Bretończycy nazwali ducha Panią Jeziora, lecz Królowa Czarodziejka używała wobec niego imienia Corrigyn, Córka Mgieł. Przyjaźń nigdy nie zapanowała pomiędzy nimi, ale nie zdarzyły się także akty otwartej wrogości. Królowa Czarodziejka i Pani Jeziora traktowały siebie z wzajemną ostrożnością. Z całym królestwem, które było gotowe służyć jako tarcza przed Morghurem, zdawało się, że Athel Loren czeka świetlana przyszłość. Niestety, Leśne Elfy zbyt późno zdały sobie sprawę, że trudno jest zniknąć z oczu całego świata po raz drugi. Bretońscy bardowie wkrótce zaczęli przekazywać opowieści o „leśnym ludzie” mieszkańcom innych krain. Nie mogło to przynieść niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza gdy o Leśnych Elfach dowiedzieli się spragnieni podbojów władcy innych królestw. Athel Loren zostało zaatakowane przez wiele różnych armii, a każda była liczniejsza i potężniejsza od poprzedniej. Zguba Allisary Gdy wieści o Athel Loren zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać się po świecie, do samego lasu również dotarło wiele wiadomości ze świata zewnętrznego. Większość została zignorowana, gdyż elfy niezbyt interesowały się losem innych ludów. Jednakże doniesienia o trwającej wojnie między Ulthuanem a Naggaroth wywołały sporą falę emocji. Większość Leśnych Elfów była oburzona, że ten bezsensowny konflikt wciąż się nie zakończył. W niektórych informacja ta wywołała smutek. Najgorzej odebrała to Allisara, siostra królowej Ariel i dawna żona Malekhita z Naggaroth. Przybyła ona do Athel Loren na krótko przed buntem, jaki wywołał jej ukochany. Od tamtego czasu, żyła w samotności, szukając spokoju, który ukoiłby jej ból. Z czasem przyszło się jej dowiedzieć o wielu okrutnych czynach Malekhita. Poczuła się winna, gdyż nie zrobiła nic, by zawrócić go z tej drogi. Tak więc Allisara zaczęła błagać Ariel, aby ta pozwoliła jej na opuszczenie Athel Loren. Elfka chciała wrócić do swojego dawnego męża i opanować wściekłość, która zapanowała w jego duszy. Królowa nie miała ochoty spełniać tej prośby, ale widząc determinację siostry, w końcu ustąpiła. Ustalono, że Allisara wróci na zachód wraz z eskortą, która zadba o jej bezpieczeństwo. Malekhit starał się, by jej podróż do Naggaroth pozostała tajemnicą, ale jego matka, Morathi, bez wahania zlekceważyła te środki bezpieczeństwa. W rzeczywistości nie chciała, żeby Allisara wróciła, lecz nie miała odwagi zadziałać przeciw niej bezpośrednio. Zamiast tego, przebrała się i przekonała Valedora, zhańbionego księcia Ellyrionu, że eskorta Allisary jest tak naprawdę armią elfich korsarzy, która przysięgała pomóc Naggaroth. Oślepiony czarem Morathi i pragnieniem odzyskania dawnej chwały Valedor zebrał swoje wojska i zaatakował eskortę Leśnych Elfów przy wybrzeżu Bretonii. Tamtego dnia odbyła się wielka bitwa, choć nie została ona zapamiętana przez nikogo, z wyjątkiem Bretończyków, dla których wyglądała niczym starcie między dumnymi bogami. Mimo że Leśne Elfy walczyły dzielnie, nie miały szans wygrać tego starcia. Kiedy stało się to jasne, dowódca eskorty rozkazał Allisarze uciekać. Niestety, jedna ze strzał trafiła w jej orła, który zdołał przed śmiercią jedynie bezpiecznie odstawić ją na ziemię. Bezbronna elfka została sama naprzeciw Valedora. Gdy książę podniósł swoją broń do morderczego ciosu, Allisara dostrzegła w nim szaleństwo wywołane przez Morathi. Desperacko zaczęła szukać zaklęcia, które uwolniłoby go, ale nie tak łatwo jest przeciwstawić się woli wiedźmy. Allisara próbowała złamać urok nawet wtedy, gdy włócznia przebiła jej serce. Wraz ze swoim ostatnim oddechem wyszeptała ostatnią sylabę właściwego czaru. Szaleństwo nagle zniknęło z oczu Valedora, który natychmiast zapłakał nad swoimi czynami. Przejęty rozpaczą książę zrzucił się z urwiska do rwącej wody poniżej. Allisara nie mogła zobaczyć swojego zwycięstwa, bowiem dusza dawno już z niej uleciała. Po śmierci swojego dowódcy, Wysokie Elfy wycofały się. Niektórzy sądzili, że powstrzymali wielkie zło; inni zdawali sobie sprawę, że to zło zostało wyrządzone ich rękami. Obie grupy niewiele o tym ze sobą rozmawiały. Bitwę przeżyła tylko garstka Leśnych Elfów, która złożyła raport władczyni Athel Loren. Gdy Ariel dowiedziała się o śmierci siostry, na Królewskiej Polanie zapadła cisza, która pozostała niezmącona przez wiele wschodów i zachodów słońca. Tego roku, zima przyszła wcześniej do Athel Loren. Gdy mróz zapanował nad światem, żal Ariel zmienił się w gorycz, a gorycz przemieniła się w gniew. Rozpoczęła się Pora Kary. Pora Kary (od 1117 do 1702 roku KI) Ariel była bardzo zdeterminowana, by odkryć tożsamość osób odpowiedzialnych za śmierć jej siostry. W tym celu wykorzystała całą dostępną moc wieszczy z Athel Loren. Wiedziała, że napastnikami byli wojownicy z Ulthuanu, ale brakowało jej imienia osoby, która obmyśliła cały atak. Niestety, Morathi przewidziała, że taka próba może zostać podjęta, więc ukryła wszystkie ślady swojej obecności za pomocą zaklęć. Ariel szybko zrozumiała, że nawet magia Splotu, z którego czerpała swoją moc, nie mogła przełamać tych czarów. W gniewnej desperacji sięgała po coraz potężniejsze zaklęcia, wykorzystując zakazaną wiedzę i poznając najmroczniejsze z istniejących tajemnic. Królowa Czarodziejka wykorzystała swoje nowe moce, by odnowić część Korzeni Świata mających swój początek w Athel Loren. Orion użył tych nowych ścieżek i rozpętał wielką wojnę w Ellyrionie, krainie będącej niegdyś domem księcia Valedora. Mieszkańcy Ellyrionu nie byli pewni, co powinni robić. Kurnous był w ich królestwie najważniejszym bogiem, więc nie byli chętni, by podnosić broń przeciwko osobie, która nosiła odłamek jego boskiej esencji. Wahanie zostało okupione ogromną ceną. Tego lata równiny Ellyrionu spłynęły krwią jego mieszkańców. Nawet Orion nie mógł znaleźć w tym wszystkim radości. To nie było polowanie, a zwykła rzeź. Z pewnością doprowadziłoby to do kłótni Oriona z Królową Czarodziejką, gdyby nie fakt, że Ariel zdołała w końcu przełamać zaklęcia Morathi, poznając jej nikczemne plany. Zemsta Królowej Czarodziejki Mając nowe informacje, Leśne Elfy skierowały swoją zemstę na północ, w stronę ponurych lasów Naggaroth. Nie miały jednak zamiaru podbijać tej niegościnnej krainy, gdyż tamtejsze lasy były wymarłe i pozbawione życia, a chłodne wiatry odstraszały nawet najpotężniejsze z driad. Wkrótce elfy obległy fortecę Morathi w Ghrondzie. Fortyfikacje Wieży Proroctwa zostały przygotowane tak, by chronić przed atakami ze strony mroźnej północy, a nie tymi pochodzącymi z okolicznych lasów. Wkrótce zewnętrzne mury miasta padły pod uderzeniami potężnych pięści drzewców. Zdesperowana Morathi wysłała posłańców, by poprosili jej syna, Wiedźmiego Króla, o przysłanie wsparcia. Niestety dla czarownicy, Malekhit już dawno dowiedział się o roli swojej matki w śmierci Allisary. Choć publicznie przebaczył Morathi jej zbrodnię, to nie mógł odpuścić okazji na pomszczenie zamordowanej żony. Z ponurym rozbawieniem zakazał, by jakakolwiek pomoc wyruszyła na północ. Ostatecznie, kosztem wielu tysięcy istnień, Leśne Elfy dostały się do wewnętrznej cytadeli Ghrondu. Osaczona i pokonana Morathi uciekła się do podstępu. Ukazując się przed Ariel i Orionem, padła na kolana w akcie pokuty. Orion chciał natychmiast zakończyć sprawę, licząc, że serce Morathi ukoi gniew jego małżonki. Zobaczywszy na własne oczy moc zaklęć rzucanych przez Ariel, zdradziecki język wiedźmy zaoferował, że podzieli się z nią najgłębszymi tajemnicami mrocznej magii w zamian za oszczędzenie życia. W końcu Ariel ustąpiła i przyjęła ofertę Morathi. Po tym wszystkim wiedziała, że bez czarnoksięskiej magii nigdy nie naprawiłaby od dawna zniszczonych Korzeni Świata i nie zniszczyłaby czarnych murów Ghrondu. Nawet mimo tego nie powinna zgadzać się na propozycję wiedźmy. Z pewnością nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, gdyby nie rzucone przez nią zakazane zaklęcia, które wlały do jej duszy pragnienie większej potęgi. Morathi uśmiechnęła się w duchu, kiedy Królowa Czarodziejka wyraziła zgodę. Nie zamierzała wyjawiać swoich największych sekretów, ale mogła podzielić się częścią wiedzy, skoro tego wymagało jej przetrwanie. Uznała to za uczciwą cenę za swoje życie. W ten sposób Morathi uniknęła śmierci i rozpoczęła proces odbudowy Ghrondu. Głębiej w mrok Po powrocie do Athel Loren, Ariel i Orion bardzo pokłócili się o umowę, która niedawno została zawarta. Legendy mówią, że ich spór szalał bez rozstrzygnięcia przez kilka dni. Wspomina się także, że w trakcie tamtych jesiennych miesięcy las nękało lodowate zimno. Następnej wiosny stała się rzecz nie do pomyślenia — Orion się nie odrodził. Dzicy Jeźdźcy przyprowadzili jednego spośród siebie pod Dąb Wieków, ale Ariel odesłała ich bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Królowa Czarodziejka stawała się coraz bardziej bezmyślna. Wielu z książąt i księżnych Athel Loren uznało, że Królowa Lasu całkowicie oszalała. Później okazało się, że złowroga natura Ariel przeniosła się także na duchy lasu. Bez Dzikiego Gonu Oriona, który zaspokoiłby ich gniew, zaczęły one polować na elfy, tak jak miało to miejsce tysiące lat temu. W ciągu dekady życie w Athel Loren zmieniło się z harmonijnego egzystowania w codzienną walkę o przetrwanie. Duchy i elfy nie zauważyły tego, ani też się tym nie przejęły, gdyż ich postrzeganie rzeczywistości zmieniło się wraz z przemianą lasu. Tylko nieliczni dostrzegli, że równowaga uległa zachwianiu, a życie stało się istnym koszmarem. Durthu i Adanhu należeli do tych, którzy zachowali zdrowy rozsądek, ale nie mogli niczego zrobić, by powstrzymać narastające szaleństwo. Leśne Elfy popadały w coraz większy gniew, a wola Ariel kierowała je daleko, by pomściły krzywdy z poprzednich lat. Bretońscy władcy, którzy przesunęli granice swoich księstw zbyt blisko lasu, zostali brutalnie odepchnięci. Krasnoludy, które przedtem wysyłały swoich wojowników do Athel Loren, zauważyły, że ich karawany handlowe zostały złupione, a odległe wojska padły ofiarą elfów. Plemiona zielonoskórych zostały wybite lub wypędzone z powrotem do swoich gór. Ariel wykorzystała swoje zaklęcia do przeprowadzenia wielu z tych ataków. Przysięgła, że nie pozwoli, by Athel Loren po raz kolejny padło ofiarą chciwości albo okrucieństwa prymitywnych ludów. right Nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy, że im bardziej zagłębiała się w tajniki mrocznej magii, tym bardziej cierpiał Splot, a w konsekwencji samo Athel Loren oraz wszyscy jego mieszkańcy. Wkrótce Morghur odrodził się kolejny raz, tym razem w Lesie Cieni. Ariel postanowiła, że zniszczy skazę potwora raz na zawsze. Chciała pochłonąć jego moc, tak jak on chciał pochłonąć jej. Królowa Czarodziejka wysłała swoje armie na północ, by starły się w bitwie z dzikimi wojownikami Morghura. Tak jak ostatnio, Leśne Elfy dostrzegły, że Plugawiciel jest odporny na ich broń. Ariel przygotowała się jednak na takie okoliczności. W rzeczywistości wszystko szło zgodnie z jej planem. W samym środku bitwy, Królowa Czarodziejka użyła całej swojej mocy, by uwięzić Morghura i przenieść go Korzeniami Świata pod Dąb Wieków. Tam spętała plugawą istotę swoimi mrocznymi zaklęciami i rozpoczęła rytuał, który miał przekazać jej moc Morghura. Pewnie odniosłaby sukces w swoim złowrogim planie, gdyby nie przybycie Durthu. Drzewiec wyczuł zakłócenia w Splocie, gdy Plugawiciel został wysłany przez Korzenie Świata. Oburzył się, widząc, że ich świętość została tak sprofanowana. Pośpieszył więc do Dębu Wieków i zabił Morghura, nim rytuał został ukończony. Ariel krzyknęła i rzuciła się na Durthu, ale nie miała odwagi zrobić niczego więcej. Nawet będąc tak wściekłą, Królowa Czarodziejka pamiętała, że skrzywdzenie jednego ze Starszych nie może skończyć się dla niej dobrze. Pozwoliła Durthu odejść, twierdząc, że jej decyzja była podyktowana miłosierdziem, a nie słabością. Plugawiciel i rozlew krwi Mijały dekady, a Ariel wciąż nie chciała pozwolić, by Orion się odrodził. Leśne Elfy okrutnie odpowiadały na każdy atak skierowany przeciwko nim. Gdy krasnoludy wkroczyły na Sosnowe Urwisko, zostały wybite bez cienia litości. Kiedy mieszkańcy gór zdecydowali się na zemstę, odparto ich ataki, a następnie złupiono kilka twierdz w Górach Szarych, choć fortyfikacji samego Karak Norn nie udało się pokonać. Później, gdy zagubiona armia z Imperium trafiła na Zielone Polany, została zmasakrowana, a Ariel wysłała driady, aby zniszczyły miasto, z którego wyruszyła. Bretońskie księstwa, Quenelles i Parravon, ucierpiały najbardziej i prawie całkowicie opustoszały, gdyż chłopi i szlachcice uciekli na zachód, chcąc uniknąć okrucieństwa elfów. W końcu nawet Leśne Elfy musiały opaść z sił. Wielu zginęło, walcząc w innych krainach, ale większość umarła na skutek choroby, która pojawiła się, gdy Ariel zakłóciła równowagę Splotu. Wiele klanów poddało się zarazie, której mimo starań Królowej Czarodziejki nie dało się wyleczyć. Jednakże nawet tak wielka katastrofa nie mogła zawrócić Ariel z obranej ścieżki, gdyż Mroczna Magia skaziła jej duszę. Mniej więcej w tamtym czasie Król Feniks z Ulthuanu wysłał swoich ambasadorów do Athel Loren, chcąc naprawić błędy przeszłości. Ariel pogardliwie odrzuciła pojednawczą dłoń Wysokich Elfów i wygnała ambasadorów na zwodnicze ścieżki Athel Loren. Nie będąc w stanie poruszać się po drogach Athel Loren tak jak Leśne Elfy, grupa ambasadorów zabłądziła w lesie na długie dziesięciolecia. Kiedy w końcu udało się im uciec, wpadli w ręce mściwych Bretończyków, którzy chcieli zemścić się za ataki dokonane przez elfy. Wkrótce potem ciała ambasadorów zostały spalone na stosie. Starsi nie mogli już dłużej stać bezczynnie. Wiosna przyszła do Athel Loren, ale nie była ona oznaką odnowienia. Drzewce były w stanie poczuć, jak las więdnie i usycha wokół nich. Wiedziały, że będą mogły powstrzymać zagładę tylko, jeśli oczyszczą skazę w duszy Ariel. Dzięki pomocy młodej elfki o imieniu Naieth, która oparła się szaleństwu tamtych lat, zgromadzili największe siły, jakie mogli, i przybyli na Królewską Polanę. Tam Adanhu spróbował porozumieć się z Ariel. Chciał zawrócić ją z drogi, na którą wkroczyła. Królowa Czarodziejka nie zdołała mu jednak zaufać, gdyż sądziła, że armia, którą przywiódł do niej drzewiec, miała na celu zrzucenie jej z tronu. Wydając z siebie okropny okrzyk, Ariel wezwała do sobie oszalałe elfy i duchy lasu stojące po jej stronie. Następnie rozkazała im stanąć do walki. Choć bitwa wybuchła w samym sercu Athel Loren, nikt nie był w stanie później powiedzieć, kto zadał pierwszy cios. Sytuacja szybko odwróciła się na niekorzyść Adanhu i jego zwolenników, ponieważ byli oni znacznie mniej liczni. Z tego powodu Starszy podjął się desperackiego czynu. Sięgając do duszy Ariel poprzez jej połączenie ze Splotem, ściągnął z niej skazę Mrocznej Magii i przyjął ją na siebie. Niestety, ten odważny czyn był ostatnim w życiu Adanhu. Ciężar mocy, którą Ariel nosiła przez te wszystkie lata, okazał się zbyt duży dla Starszego, który natychmiast zginął. Nagle szaleństwo opuściło las. Elfy i duchy poczuły się, jakby właśnie wybudziły się ze strasznego koszmaru. Porzuciły gniew i pragnienie zemsty, które dotąd przysłaniało im wzrok. To samo zrobiła Ariel. Ostatni czyn Adanhu przyniósł jej świadomość wszystkich szkód, jakie wyrządziła. Dostrzegła ona wreszcie cykl natury, którego równowaga została zakłócona przez jej własną pychę. Płacząc, Królowa Czarodziejka uciekła i ukryła się w Dębie Wieków, gdzie chciała odbyć swoją pokutę i skupić się na naprawie popełnionych błędów. Pora Kary ostatecznie się zakończyła. Przyszłość miała teraz przynieść czas uzdrowienia. Pora Odkupienia (od 1702 roku KI do czasów obecnych) Ostatnim, co zrobiła Ariel przed swoim zniknięciem, było przywrócenie Oriona. Jego powrót nigdy nie przyniósł tyle żalu co wtedy. Choć między Orionem a jego małżonką padło wiele słów, prawie żadne z nich nie niosło ze sobą radości. Minęło wiele lat, nim Ariel ponownie pojawiła się wśród polan Athel Loren. Pod koniec każdego roku Dzicy Jeźdźcy przynosili prochy Oriona pod Dąb Wieków, a każdej wiosny Król Lasu odradzał się. Jednakże przez wiele długich lat rządził on samotnie. Ariel przez swój smutek i poczucie winy nie czuła się odpowiednią osobą do sprawowania władzy nad swoim ludem. Zamiast tego pogrążyła się w ciszy i samotności, nie zamierzając opuszczać Dębu Wieków. Leśne Elfy były zrozpaczone, że zostały porzucone przez tą, która była im jednocześnie matką i królową. Niestety, żadne modlitwy ani błagania nie były w stanie przywołać jej z powrotem. Tak więc srebrny tron Królowej Czarodziejki oraz Gwiezdny Las pozostały opuszczone przez wiele długich lat. Jednak pomimo braku Ariel, życie toczyło się dalej. Leśne Elfy dalej strzegły granic lasu przed intruzami, opiekowały się starożytnymi polanami i mordowały wędrujące plemiona zwierzoludzi. Naieth twierdziła, że mieszkańcy Athel Loren powoli odsuwają na bok swój samotniczy tryb życia. Nagłe odchodzenie od tradycji nie spodobało się wielu książętom i księżnom, ale tego procesu nie dało się zatrzymać. Leśne Elfy zrobiły wiele w ramach chęci wynagrodzenia krzywd wyrządzonych ludziom i krasnoludom z sąsiednich krain. Uznały, że wszystkie minione konflikty były spowodowane prymitywnym postrzeganiem rzeczywistości przez ich przeciwników, a nie wrodzonym okrucieństwem. Choć ich rozumowanie było przewrotne i nosiło w sobie ślady arogancji, elfy naprawdę chciały, by zapanował pokój. Ich chwalebne działania mogły tylko przyspieszyć odbudowę Splotu i przywrócenie Bretonii do punktu, w którym dalej mogła służyć jako tarcza Athel Loren. Przywrócenie Równowagi Przez następne dziesięciolecia wszystko zdawało się iść w dobrym kierunku. Elfy trzymały się przedtem podjętych decyzji, a wielu zaskoczonych bretońskich książąt i krasnoludzkich królów wygrało bitwy, które były skazane na porażkę, dzięki nagłemu pojawieniu się oddziałów niezrównanych łuczników Leśnych Elfów. Mieszkańcy Athel Loren wzięli udział w wielu cudzych bitwach. Najważniejsza z nich odbyła się, kiedy skaveny opuściły swoje Pod-Imperium i zaatakowały księstwa Brionne oraz Quenelles. Przez trzy dni i trzy noce zastępy wojowników z Athel Loren walczyły u boku bretońskich rycerzy, ostatecznie wypędzając plugawych szczuroludzi z powrotem do ich ponurych tunelów. Po wygranej wojnie, książę Arda, Strażnik Ygrysyllu i dowódca armii Leśnych Elfów, został mianowany przez księcia Merovecha z Mousillon honorowym Rycerzem Królestwa. Arda starał się uprzejmie zachowywać w towarzystwie ludzi, ale kiedy tylko książę Merovech odszedł, elf wyrzucił otrzymane ordery. Wątpliwe, by ktokolwiek rozumiał wtedy motywy, jakimi kierowały się Leśne Elfy, a one same odmawiały składania wszelkich wyjaśnień. Były pewne, że inni nie zrozumieliby znaczenia naprawy Splotu. Nawet jeśli udałoby się komuś pojąć tę skomplikowaną koncepcję, Leśne Elfy nie zamierzały zdradzać nikomu swojej winy w zaburzeniu równowagi. Z czasem Bretończycy ponownie zaczęli uważać mieszkańców Athel Loren za sojuszników. Jeśli zaś chodzi o krasnoludy, to z chęcią przyjęły one pomoc „długouchów”, ale nigdy nie wymazały ich przewin z Księgi Uraz. Leśne Elfy przyjęły ten fakt ze smutkiem, lecz Orion nie był w stanie go zaakceptować. Dobrze wiedział o cierpieniach Ariel i chciał zrobić wszytko, by ukoić jej ból. Skoro oznaczało to konieczność walki u boku krótkowzrocznych krasnoludów, Orion był gotowy zapłacić tę cenę. Nosił w sobie cząstkę boga, więc mógł robić rzeczy leżące daleko poza możliwościami śmiertelników. Jednakże z każdym rokiem wyprawy Oriona stawały się coraz dłuższe i bardziej krwawe. Głęboko w sercu Dębu Wieków, Ariel dostrzegała to i popadała w jeszcze większą rozpacz. Niezłomne działania Oriona nie przyniósłby Leśnym Elfom żadnego pożytku, jeśli miały oznaczać powtórzenie błędów z poprzednich stuleci. Królowa Czarodziejka zrozumiała wreszcie, że równowaga pomiędzy nią a jej małżonkiem stanowi kluczową sprawę dla przetrwania całego Athel Loren. Niestety, nie była ona jeszcze gotowa, by opuścić Dąb Wieków i zasiąść na swym tronie. Miało minąć jeszcze wiele tysiącleci, nim zdobędzie się na tyle odwagi. Zamiast tego wysłała na swoje miejsce wysłanników, dwóch heroldów, którzy nosili w sobie część jej mocy i przemawiali jej głosem. Byli oni obcy dla wszystkich, z wyjątkiem kilku osób, które twierdziły, że stały u ich boku podczas dawno minionych bitew. Sami heroldowie zaprzeczali takim twierdzeniom. Fizjologia Leśne Elfy jako rasa są pod względem fizycznym bardzo podobne do swoich kuzynów, Wysokich Elfów, z którymi łączy ich wspólne pochodzenie oraz więzy krwi. Zazwyczaj mają szczupłe i gibkie ciała. Są pełne wdzięku i elegancji, a także niezwykle szybkie i zwinne. Po odcięciu się od Ulthuanu, Leśne Elfy musiały przyzwyczaić się do samodzielnego życia w lesie. Zaczęły wędrować pomiędzy drzewami w poszukiwaniu zwierzyny i jadalnych roślin. Niemniej jednak różne społeczności elfów z Athel Loren przejawiają różne cechy wyglądu. Niektóre przypominają Wysokie Elfy, a inne sprawiają wrażenie bardziej dzikich i nieokrzesanych. right W przeciwieństwie do swoich braci z zachodu, Leśne Elfy nie przejawiają typowej dla mieszkańców Ulthuanu i Naggarothu arogancji. Są raczej skromnymi istotami, bardziej zainteresowanymi samotnym życiem w lesie niż czymkolwiek innym. Nie głoszą swojej wyższości nad innymi rasami Starego Świata, a zamiast tego traktują je z nieukrywaną nieufnością. Nie odczuwają zaufania względem tych, którzy żyją poza granicami ich królestwa i utrzymują z nimi stosunki tylko wtedy, kiedy od tego zależy los ich lasu. Niezależnie od tego, co chciałyby o sobie myśleć, elfy nie są odporne na skazę Chaosu. Mutacje nie dotykają ich ciał, ale Mroczni Bogowie są w stanie przeniknąć przez ich dusze. Wywołują wtedy w ich sercach arogancję, z której elfy słynęły nawet w czasach starożytnych. Bezwarunkowe miłosierdzie, będące niegdyś najważniejszą cechą elfów, zniknęło bezpowrotnie, zastąpione przez wiarę we własną wyższość, która nie akceptuje żadnej odmowy. Ta arogancja manifestuje się inaczej w zależności od odmiany elfów. Przekształciła ona Mroczne Elfy w bezdusznych łupieżców, którzy wierzą, że nie ma nic ważniejszego od ich własnej przyjemności. Wysokie Elfy zmieniła w upartych i zarozumiałych obrońców świata, którzy czują się jedynymi odpowiedzialnymi za jego los. Tylko Leśne Elfy odrzuciły skłonność do wymuszania swojej woli na innych ludach, gdyż Chaos wzbudził w nich jedynie nieufność i podejrzliwość. Lud Athel Loren niczego nie pragnie równie mocno jak samotnego życia w spokojnych zakamarkach lasu. Tylko w momentach, kiedy zewnętrzny świat zagraża bezpieczeństwu ich królestwa, Leśne Elfy opuszczają granice swojego domu. Władza Królestwo Athel Loren nie stanowi jednego narodu w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, lecz składa się z dwunastu sprzymierzonych ze sobą, na wpół niezależnych, krain, znanych powszechnie jako Wysokie Królestwa. Każde Wysokie Królestwo pozostaje lojalne wobec samego lasu i jego pół-boskich władców — Ariel i Oriona. Niektóre królestwa zostały uwięzione w czasie, a lata mijają tam o wiele wolniej. Jedne są pogrążone w wiecznej nocy, a w innych słońce nieprzerwanie wyznacza południe. Wśród polan Wysokich Królestw porozrzucane są magiczne pałace, będące siedzibami książąt i księżnych Leśnych Elfów. Ich potężne ściany zostały utworzone z pradawnych drzew lub wykute w malowniczych zboczach. Są one ukryte przed wzrokiem tych, którzy nie są mile widziani przez mieszkańców Athel Loren. Wielu intruzów ominęło elfie siedziby, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z ich istnienia. right Ci, którzy przekroczą bramy elfich pałaców, znajdą się w labiryncie cudownych tuneli wydrążonych pod wzgórzami lub drzewami. Wszechobecne korzenie są widoczne w każdym zakamarku pałacu. Tworzą one eleganckie kolumny, które elfy zdobią srebrem i klejnotami. Wszędzie słychać delikatną muzykę oraz śmiech brzmiący niczym wiatr wśród jesiennych drzew. W oddali stale widać przytłumione światła. To właśnie wśród tych sal Leśne Elfy bawią się i świętują zmiany pór roku, organizując przy tym wielkie uczty pełne leśnej zwierzyny oraz elfich, delikatnych win. Dzieci przybyłe z okolicznych lasów, na które rzucono zaklęcia zapewniające im wieczną młodość, z radością służą swoim pełnym wdzięku władcom. Wśród stołów rozlegają się dźwięki tańca, śmiechów oraz melodyjnej muzyki. Często zdarzało się, że osoby z zewnątrz, takie jak bretońscy rycerze Próby, przyłączały się do elfich uczt, ale tylko prawdziwy głupiec piłby i jadłby wśród Leśnych Elfów bez ich zaproszenia. Wysokie Królestwa *'Talsyn' — Talsyn jest największym i najszybciej rozwijającym się Wysokim Królestwem w Athel Loren, a tamtejsi wojownicy stanowią podstawę armii Leśnych Elfów. To właśnie tam leży Królewska Polana oraz Dąb Wieków. Z tego powodu królestwo to jest czasami nazywane Gajem Wieczności. *'Arranoc' — Arranoc jest królestwem, w którym wiecznie panuje lato. Promienne słońce błyszczy tam nawet wtedy, gdy mrok pokrywa resztę świata. Ci podróżnicy, którzy przybędą do Arranocu, zostaną mile ugoszczeni, zanim mieszkańcy królestwa zdecydują się wrzucić ich w ofierze do Krypt Zimy. *'Argwylon' — Argwylon jest krainą cudów i światłości. W tamtejszych rzekach żyją przepiękne najady, a wodospady śpiewają baśniowymi głosami. Żyje tam wielu czarodziei, którzy używają swojej magii do wypełniania codziennych obowiązków. Nawet dla mieszkańców Athel Loren życie tam wydaje się nieopisanym cudem. *'Modryn' — Modryn to kraina, która jest pogrążona w wiecznym mroku. Promienie słońca nigdy nie docierają do tamtejszych polan, a jednym źródłem światła pozostają błyszczące istoty, które przemierzają górne gałęzie drzew, oświetlając pobliskie ciemności. Ukształtowane przez życie w ciągłej ciemności elfy i duchy z Nocnego Wąwozu wydają się być szczególnie nieprzyjemne w obyciu, nawet jak na standardy Athel Loren. *'Cavaroc' — Cavaroc, znane także jako Piętno Niebios, to kraina zielonych łąk i niewielkich lasów. Leży ona przy południowej granicy Athel Loren. Tamtejsze elfy są najlepszymi jeźdźcami na świecie. Gdy tylko zabrzmi róg wojenny, one jako pierwsze ruszają do walki. *'Atylwyth' — Atylwyth to królestwo uwięzione w lodowatym uścisku zimy. Tamtejsze drzewa zawsze są pokryte grubą warstwą szronu, a na polanach stale zalega śnieg. Wszystkie ścieżki tego królestwa zdobią posągi, które oznaczają wejścia do elfich siedzib. Niektóre z nich są prawdziwymi dziełami sztuki wykutymi w lodzie przed cierpliwą dłoń artysty. Kilka z posągów pełni funkcję lodowych więzień lub nieprzyjemnych dyb, w których tkwią więźniowie uwięzieni przez magię elfów w ramach kary za wyrządzone zbrodnie. Objęte zaklęciami posągi zmieniają swoją postać, gdy tylko nikt nie obejmuje ich wzrokiem. Oczywiście, nie przynosi to uwięzionym przestępcom żadnego pożytku. *'Cythral' — Cythral, nazywane także Dzikim Lasem, jest miejscem, w którym niegdyś duchy sprzeciwiły się obecności Leśnych Elfów. Nie jest zatem formalnie uważane za Wysokie Królestwo. Mieszkające tam elfy zajmują się ochroną magicznych obelisków, które więżą złowrogie duchy zagrażające całemu Athel Loren. *'Wydrioth' — Wydrioth, nazywane również Sosnowym Urwiskiem, jest regionem stale atakowanym przez krasnoludy i zielonoskórych z Gór Szarych. Tamtejsze strome zbocza nadają się do ochrony jak żadne inne miejsce w Athel Loren. Dopiero gdy najeźdźca wespnie się na urwisko, w pełni przekona się, że Wydrioth stanowi bastion nie do zdobycia. *'Fyr Darric' — Fyr Darric jest świętym przybytkiem Loeca w Athel Loren. Zbudowano tam wiele świątyń ku jego czci. W tym królestwie znajduje się również Biesiadna Sala — jedyne miejsce, które wędrowni Tancerze Wojny mogą nazwać swoim domem. Z tego powodu polany Fyr Darric zawsze rozbrzmiewają śmiechem, choć w większości przypadków jest on udawany. Każdy uczynek wyznawców Podstępnego Boga niesienie ze sobą konsekwencje, które mogą sięgać od zranionej dumy aż do czyjejś śmierci. *'Torgovann' — Torgovann, nazywany także Kuźnią Gwiezdnego Blasku, jest siedzibą rzemieślników, artystów, płatnerzy i kowali, którzy tworzą narzędzia wykorzystywane w całym Athel Loren zarówno w czasie pokoju, jak i wojny. W samym sercu królestwa znajduje się Kowadło Vaula, sanktuarium Boskiego Rzemieślnika. Każdej nocy drzewa wokół świątyni ogrzewają się ciepłem pochodzącym z ogromnej kuźni. Światło z ognisk Kowadła Vaula przyciąga duchy lasu z pobliskich zagajników. Obserwują one z dziecinną fascynacją, jak młot uderza o kowadło. Mieszkańcy lasu kochają ciepło, lecz ostrożnie podchodzą do płomieni, gdyż niepilnowane mogą przynieść wielkie straty. *'Anmyr' — Anmyr to kraina leżąca na skraju upadku. Wiele lat przedtem, plugawy Morghur został zabity w samym sercu królestwa, a jego krew skaziła całą krainę. Addaivoch, potężny wiąz, który służył niegdyś jako siedziba władców Anmyru, zmienił się w poskręcany i poniszczony symbol utraconej chwały królestwa. Obecnie jego cień pada jedynie na martwą i jałową ziemię. *'Tirsyth' — Tirsyth to Wysokie Królestwo, w którym wiecznie trwa jesień. Sama kraina zdaje się balansować na krawędzi śmierci, ale od tysięcy lat utrzymuje się przy życiu. W tym mrocznym miejscu mieszkają elfy, które jak żadne inne szanują umarłych, wznosząc im wspaniałe grobowce. Społeczeństwo Leśne Elfy, w niektórych opowieściach nazywane Asrai, są jednym z trzech elfich narodów. Podobnie jak ich kuzyni, wywodzą się oni z Ulthuanu. W przeciwieństwie do innych, Leśne Elfy opuściły swoją ojczyznę jeszcze przed aktem zdrady, który spustoszył wielki kontynent i jego lud. Z tego powodu mieszkańcy Athel Loren utrzymują, że pozostają jedynymi prawdziwymi elfami na świecie, gdyż tylko oni są szczerzy ze swoją własną naturą. Fakt, że Leśne Elfy nie są obciążone dziedzictwem swych przodków sprawia, że zarówno ich myśli, jak i słowa, są skłonne do wielkich skrajności. right Są jednocześnie hojni i kapryśni, troskliwi i złośliwi, służą tak światłu, jak i ciemności. Mieszkańcy Athel Loren wiedzą, że branie na siebie odpowiedzialności za cały świat jest głupotą. Sądzą, że tylko wrodzona arogancja ich kuzynów popycha ich do takich działań. Podobnie jak książęta z Ulthuanu, Leśne Elfy uważają mieszkańców Naggaroth za dziki i zbyt porywczy lud, który walczy ze światem, szukając zemsty za słusznie wyrządzoną karę. Przez całe swoje istnienie Leśne Elfy nie poświęcały zbyt dużo czasu na myślenie o świecie zewnętrznym. Nie miało to większego znaczenia dla ich życia. Jedynie najmłodsi i najstarsi zastanawiali się na losem innych ras. Młodzi czynili tak, gdyż marzyli o przygodzie, której próżno szukać w granicach lasu. Ci najstarsi natomiast zbyt wiele razy przekonali się, że Athel Loren nie jest tak bardzo odizolowane od innych krain, jak chcieliby wierzyć. Z czasem Leśne Elfy zaczęły zdawać sobie sprawę, że los świata leży także w ich rękach. Pojawiły się proroctwa o zagładzie, która rozedrze świat i zaburzy świętość Athel Loren. Taka groźba nawet Leśne Elfy mogła zmusić do zmiany swojego postępowania. Kierując się mądrością i radami Ariel, nieśmiertelnej Królowej Czarodziejki, zaczęły starać się one zapobiec nadchodzącemu końcowi świata i upadkowi swojego domu. Obecnie ich wojska maszerują w celu, jakiego nie miały od stuleci. Leśne Elfy wiedzą, że nie przetrwają przyszłych wydarzeń bez szwanku. Skoro ceną za przetrwanie ich ukochanego domu ma być pomoc innym krainom, to mieszkańcy Athel Loren są na to gotowi. Klany Społeczności Leśnych Elfów często przekształcają się w małe, wędrowne grupy osób o podobnych przekonaniach, znane jako klany, preferując to bardziej od życia w wielkich i przeludnionych miastach innych elfich królestw. Członków klanu łączą zwykle silne więzi, które są mocniejsze nawet od więzi rodzinnych. Athel Loren zamieszkują dosłownie setki różnych klanów. Każdy w inny sposób podchodzi do rzeczy takich jak swoje otoczenie i relacje z innymi. W zależności od klanu inaczej będzie się traktować inne elfy, leśne duchy, czy też samo Athel Loren. Klany niemal zawsze mają największy wpływ na kształtowanie się przyszłego charakteru swoich członków. right Klany, które zawarły między sobą odpowiednie sojusze, mogą dzielić między sobą tę samą nazwę. W rzeczywistości jednak nawet jeśli mają podobne przekonania i ideały, często podchodzą do siebie z dystansem i nieufnością. Niektóre klany posiadają długą historię rywalizacji z innymi oraz głęboko zakorzenioną nieufność wobec obcych. Konflikty pomiędzy poszczególnymi klanami wcale nie są rzadkością. Choć Leśne Elfy są wędrownym i kochającym wolność ludem, każdy z nich odczuwa lojalność względem jednego z elfich Wysoko Urodzonych. Wysoko Urodzeni mogą mieć w swoim królestwie wiele podległych sobie klanów, tak jak Pan Szczytów, który ma do swojej dyspozycji liczne klany Jeźdźców Jastrzębi, lub Pan Południowych Polan, utrzymujący liczne zastępy Jeźdźców Polany. Z biegiem czasu pomniejsze klany — znane powszechnie jako rody — rozwijały się i powiększały, przedłużając swoją linię krwi, a nowe tradycje powstawały jako rozwinięcie tych, które zostały przywiezione z Ulthuanu. W Porze Objawienia istniało dwanaście wspaniałych klanów, których przedstawiciele rządzili Athel Loren u boku Ariel i Oriona. Obok nich funkcjonowały także setki pomniejszych rodów, z których każdy poświęcony był innemu sposobowi życia. Mimo swoich różnic, wszystkie były zjednoczone wokół wspólnej sprawy — przetrwania Athel Loren. Klan Starszych Laith-Kourn znani są powszechniej jako Starsi, Biegnący lub Dzicy. Elfy z tego klanu mają w sobie co najmniej jedną cechę każdej żywej istoty mieszkającej w Athel Loren. Są o wiele bardziej odizolowani od świata zewnętrznego niż jakikolwiek inny klan. Choć uważają się za członków jednej grupy, zwykle żyją samotnie i nie zadają się zbyt często z innymi elfami, nawet z tymi ze swojego klanu. Nazwa Laith-Kourn wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza burzę, gniew oraz delikatny deszcz zachęcający do snu. Większość członków tego klanu wyznaje Kurnousa. Klan Wiecznych Selathoi są znani również jako Wieczna Straż. Elfy z tego klanu stanowią nieustępliwą i niestrudzoną ochronę wszystkich świętych miejsc w Athel Loren w czasie zimowego snu lasu. Pierwsi członkowie Wiecznych nabyli swoje umiejętności od klanu Wojowników i wielokrotnie udowodnili swoją odwagą i siłą, że są godni stania u ich boku. Nazwa Selathoi wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza nieustępliwą buntowniczość. Klan Jeźdźców Polany Sehenlu są znani również jako Equos (w południowo-zachodniej części Athel Loren), Mistrzowie Koni, Urodzeni w Siodle lub Klanowi Jeźdźcy. Szlachcic dosiadający elfiego wierzchowca niemal na pewno jest lub był członkiem klanu Sehenlu. Nazwa klanu wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza szybkość oraz precyzję. Klan Tkaczy Uroków Yenayla to klan znacznie mniejszy od klanu Pieśniarek Zaklęć. Jego członkowie poświęcają się utrzymywaniu odpowiedniej równowagi w Athel Loren. Tkacze Uroków, zwani także Twórcami, Pieśniarzami Drzew, Wiodącymi Tkaczami, Cienistymi Piechurami, Wieszczami Lasu, Strażnikami Gaju, Odmieńcami lub Opiekunami Drzew, są bardzo związani z Athel Loren. Często pełnią rolę mediatorów i posłańców między Leśnymi Elfami a prastarymi duchami lasu. Słowo Yenayla wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza równowagę oraz harmonię. Klan Zwiadowców Arahain są często nazywani także Strażnikami, Wędrowcami lub Orlimi Oczyma. Nazwa ich klanu wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza noc, cienie oraz ukrycie. Klan Pieśniarek Zaklęć Kel-Isha znane są także jako Dłonie Wszechkrólowej, Kapłanki Athel Loren oraz Pieśniarki Uroków. Nazwa ich klanu wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza łzy Ishy, przeprosiny, miłosierdzie, wytrwałość oraz tęsknotę za utraconymi dziećmi. Klan Tancerzy Wojny Caidath, czyli członkowie klanów Tancerzy Wojny, znani są także jako Cieniści Tancerze Loeca, Mistrzowie Uczt, Śpiewające Ostrza lub Tancerze Śmierci. Wszyscy Tancerze Wojny są wyznawcami elfiego boga Loeca, pana śmiechu, tańca oraz muzyki. Nazwa klanu wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza łaskę, moc, muzykę oraz gwiazdy. Klan Wojowników Lakoys stanowią najliczniejszą siłę w armiach Athel Loren. Ich szeregi składają się w większości ze Strażników Polany, lecz mogą zrzeszać także Jeźdźców Polany, Jeźdźców Jastrzębi i inne bojowo nastawione grupy. Nazwa klanu wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza siłę, chwałę oraz strach przed śmiercią. Klan Przepatrywaczy Nymraif są znani także jako Łowcy, Szukacze Ścieżek, Mknące Cienie lub Mistyczni Piechurzy. Nazwa ich klanu wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza bojowość, zgubę oraz duchowość. Klan Dzikich Jeźdźców Auryaur znani są także jako Włócznie Kurnousa, Bracia Oriona lub Strażnicy Zagajników. Nazwa ich klanu wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza krew oraz narodziny. Klan Mścicieli Talu to nieliczny klan, którego członkowie skupiają się na wywieraniu zemsty za doznane krzywdy (wyrządzone Athel Loren lub dotyczące jakiejś osobistej sprawy). Co niezwykłe, do tego klanu wstępuje się tylko na krótki czas, aż do momentu pomszczenia konkretnej krzywdy. Po dokonaniu zemsty, Leśne Elfy porzucają ten klan i powracają do swojej dawnej grupy. Zbyt długie przebywanie w szeregach Talu nie jest przez nikogo mile widziane. Aby opuścić klan, należy dostarczyć dowód dokonania zemsty. Niewielu elfów decyduje się przystąpić do Mścicieli. Ci, którzy należą do klanu, są znani także jako Złamane Ostrza lub Żałobnicy. Nazwa klanu wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza nienawiść oraz pogardę. Klan Młodszych Klan Haroith przyciąga w szczególności młode elfy. Popiera niecierpliwość i impulsywność charakteru. Większość elfów opuszcza klan, gdy osiągnie dorosłość, ale niektórzy pozostają w nim do końca życia. Inne klany z nieufnością patrzą na Młodszych i uważają ich za zagrożenie, gdyż nie rozumieją oni znaczenia równowagi. Ich gwałtowność często doprowadza do wybuchu różnych konfliktów. Nazwa klanu wywodzi się z Eltharinu i oznacza młodość, energię oraz zazdrość. Religia Wszystkie Leśne Elfy stawiają Kurnousa oraz Ishę ponad innymi bogami, nie przejmując się przy tym podziałem na Bogów Niebios i Bogów Podziemi. Zamiast tego, wierzą w to, co jest zgodne z ich własną naturą, przyjmując dzikość Khaina równie chętnie jak współczucie Lileath. Ponadto, czczą także Pradawnych, gdyż gdyby nie oni, sojusz między elfami a Athel Loren nigdy nie miałby miejsca. Leśne Elfy wierzą w Splot, czyli sieć zależności między życiem a śmiercią dotyczącą każdej istniejącej istoty. right Życie po życiu Od czasów nadejścia Chaosu, Slaanesh ucztował na duszach wielu poległych elfów, gdyż żadna inna rasa nie była dla niego równie słodka i namiętna. Elfie dusze, które miały szczęście i uniknęły pożarcia przez Niszczycielskie Potęgi, ostatecznie trafiały do Mirai, domeny Ereth Khiala, gdzie czekały je wieczne męki. Aby uniknąć takiego losu, Leśne Elfy zawarły z Athel Loren pakt, który obowiązuje również po ich śmierci. Kiedy elf umiera, wdzięczny za lata opieki las pochłania jego duszę i chroni ją przed głodem Slaanesha. Ostateczny wynik tego procesu może mieć różną postać. Większość dusz natychmiast zatraca swoją tożsamość i łączy się z duszą samego Athel Loren. Niektóre elfy po śmieci dalej stąpają ścieżkami, którymi wędrowały za życia. Jako duchy pozostają ukryte przed wzrokiem nawet najpotężniejszych czarodziejów. Ich zadaniem staje się przekazywanie wiadomości oraz ostrzeżeń tym, którzy z jakiegoś powodu są w stanie je usłyszeć. Inne dusze, kierowane potrzebą dalszej ochrony swojego domu, wstępują w korzenie martwych drzew i odradzają się jako duchy drzew. Niektórzy twierdzą, że elfy po śmierci zmieniają się w dzikie zwierzęta lub złośliwe duszki przemykające wśród gałęzi. Język Leśne Elfy porozumiewają się w odmianie Eltharinu, znanej jako Fen Eltharin. Jest ona połączeniem starego języka z tym poznanym w Athel Loren. Elfy to subtelne istoty, które poświęcają swój czas na rozmyślanie nad rzeczami, których niższe rasy nawet nie dostrzegają. Żyją rozumem i czerpią ogromną radość z inteligentnej dyskusji. Przemowa Leśnego Elfa jest niemal niezrozumiała dla przedstawicieli innych ras. Nie jest to jednak spowodowane bezsensownością wypowiedzi, a raczej jej złożonością i dwojaką możliwością interpretacji. Przez to obietnica pomocy może wydawać się śmiertelną groźbą, a wyrok śmierci odpuszczeniem winy. Mowa Leśnych Elfów idealnie odzwierciedla ich skomplikowaną relację ze światem. Dopóki nie zostaną poparte czynami, słowa pozostają zaledwie pustymi obietnicami, które mogą zwiastować przyszłość. Czasami Leśne Elfy nie wiedzą, co uczynią, aż do ostatecznego momentu. Wojsko Leśne Elfy są uwięzione w wiecznym stanie wojny, bowiem Athel Loren ze wszystkich stron otaczają wrogowie, chcący nieść im krzywdę. Nie ma dla nich pokoju, lecz jedynie krótkie momenty wytchnienia przed następną bitwą. Kiedy następuje nieuchronny powrót najeźdźców, książęta i księżne Leśnych Elfów zbierają swoje armie, a Orion prowadzi potężny Dziki Gon. Każda bitwa, w której elfy biorą udział, służy ochronie Athel Loren lub zachowaniu równowagi Splotu, obejmującego wszystkie żywe istoty. right Ludzie postrzegają las jako niezrozumiałego i złowrogiego przeciwnika. Krasnoludy widzą w jego pradawnych drzewach źródło surowców, którego mogą użyć do napędzania swoich skomplikowanych maszyn. Nieustraszeni czarodzieje również postrzegają las jako źródło energii, lecz nie zależy im na drewnie, a magii, która nadaje życie drzewom i zwierzętom mieszkającym w jego granicach. Są też tacy, którzy obalają drzewa i niszczą ziemię w prostszym celu — chęci niesienia śmierci i zniszczenia. Właśnie z tych powodów armie Athel Loren wyruszają na wojnę, ukryte w oparach magicznej mgły. Bitwa tradycyjnie rozpoczyna się od pojedynczej strzały wystrzelonej przez najlepszego strzelca w oddziale. Jej celem zawsze jest serce generała wrogiej armii. Na ten sygnał, Strażnicy Polany i Przepatrywacze wyłaniają się z ukrycia, by zakryć niebo swoimi strzałami. Kierują oni lotem strzał w sposób leżący daleko poza pojmowaniem ludzi. Dopiero później, gdy zabrzmią rogi wojenne, reszta Leśnych Elfów wkracza do walki. Leśne Elfy tworzą potężną armię, której główny trzon stanowią oddziały łuczników oraz tajemnicze duchy lasu. Wszystkie Leśne Elfy mają niesamowity talent do strzelania z łuku, a ich wojska opierają się na mobilności oraz taktyce pozwalającej im jak najlepiej wykorzystać atuty walki na dystans. Pół-bóg Orion, który każdego roku umiera w płomieniach, by na następną wiosnę odrodzić się ponownie, zwykle prowadzi szarżę, niszcząc wrogów uderzeniami swojej magicznej włóczni. Dzicy Jeźdźcy podążają za nim, a ich wierzchowce tratują każdego, kto nie zginie od ostrza. Tancerze Wojny rzucają się i przeskakują przez swoich oszołomionych przeciwników, a każde ich cięcie i parowanie stanowi hołd dla Podstępnego Boga. Wieczna Straż i Zwiadowcy z Dzikiego Lasu prą naprzód, błyskawicznie tnąc wrogów swoimi ostrzami. Elfy nie walczą jednak samotnie, gdyż zjednoczone są one z duchami lasu. Bezlitosne driady rozrywają wrogów na kawałki swoimi ciernistymi pazurami, a sam ich widok wzbudza trwogę w sercach innych ras. Ogromne drzewce przebijają się przez szeregi wrogiej armii, a ich sękate nogi miażdżą wszystko na swojej drodze. Nad polem bitwy czuwają Pieśniarki Zaklęć z Athel Loren, które używają swojej magii, zarówno jasnej, jak i mrocznej, lecząc poległych sojuszników i kierując śmiercionośne pociski w stronę wrogów. Jednostki piechoty *'Strażnicy Polany' — Strażnicy Polany stanowią podstawę armii Leśnych Elfów. W razie potrzeby każdy elf może odpowiedzieć na wezwanie i stanąć w obronie swego leśnego domu, gdyż wszyscy mieszkańcy Athel Loren są szkoleni w posługiwaniu się długim łukiem, odkąd tylko nauczą się chodzić. *'Zwiadowcy z Głębokiego Lasu' — Zwiadowcy z Głębokiego Lasu zajmują się patrolowaniem tych części lasu, które są zbyt niebezpieczne dla Strażników Polany. Aby kroczyć niektórymi ścieżkami Athel Loren, elfy muszą pozostawać niewidoczne nie tylko dla oczu drapieżników, ale także dla ich pozostałych zmysłów. Niełatwo jest walczyć z istotami, dla których dusza jest równie widoczna jak płonące ognisko. *'Zwiadowcy z Dzikiego Lasu' — Zwiadowcy z Dzikiego Lasu składają się z elfów, które doznały wielkiej szkody na skutek działań duchów z Dzikiego Lasu. Poświęciły one swoje życia, by patrolować tamte przeklęte tereny. *'Wieczna Straż' — korzystając z unikalnego stylu walki wspomaganego śmiercionośnymi mieczami zwanymi saearath, Wieczna Straż może stawić czoła każdemu, kto zagraża Athel Loren. Członkowie Wiecznej Straży służą często jako gwardziści Wysoko Urodzonych i innych szlachciców Leśnych Elfów. Są jedynymi, którzy strzegą Athel Loren w czasie zimowego snu. W czasie innych pór roku pełnią bardziej rolę ceremonialną. *'Przepatrywacze' — Przepatrywacze to milczący strażnicy ścieżek prowadzących do Athel Loren. Są mistrzami w ukrywaniu się. Potrafią leżeć nieruchomo przez wiele dni, nie dając się przy tym wykryć. Gdy zdecydują się przeprowadzić zasadzkę, nikt ich nie zauważy, aż nie będzie już za późno. *'Tancerze Wojny' — Tancerze Wojny są elfimi odpowiednikami berserkerów — nie noszą pancerzy, poruszają się zwinnie, zamykają swoich przeciwników w niszczycielskim „tańcu śmierci”, a także niczego się nie boją. W społecznościach Leśnych Elfów, Tancerze Wojny są traktowani z najwyższym szacunkiem. *'Driady' — driady to duchy lasu, które ucieleśniają dwa aspekty natury — piękno i zaciekłość. Odciągają one nieostrożnych podróżnych od głównych szlaków, by za pomocą ostrych niczym ciernie pazurów nauczyć ich, że wkraczanie do Athel Loren bez pozwolenia jest karane bardzo surowo. Driady tworzą najbardziej niebezpieczne oddziały w armiach Leśnych Elfów. Są szybkie, silne, wytrzymałe, przerażające i prawie niemożliwe do powstrzymania. *'Duchy drzew' — duchy drzew to duchy Athel Loren, które związały się z martwymi drzewami, zmieniając je w obrzydliwe, poruszające się stwory. Są one w istocie pomniejszymi formami drzewców. Kawaleria Leśnych Elfów *'Jeźdźcy Polany' — tworząc więzi przyjaźni i zaufania ze swoimi końmi, Jeźdźcy Polany przemierzają rozległe zakątki lasu. Polują one na wszystkich intruzów, którzy znajdą się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Jeźdźcy Polany są dobrzy zarówno w walce dystansowej, jak i bezpośredniej. Często walczą w pierwszym szeregu, opóźniając wroga i kierując go w stronę oddziałów elfich wojowników, driad i drzewców. *'Siostry Ciernia' — Siostry Ciernia są strażą przyboczną Ariel. Dorównują siłą Dzikim Jeźdźcom Oriona, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich opierają swoją skuteczność głównie na zaklęciach i subtelności, o której członkowie Dzikiego Gonu nie mają bladego pojęcia. Podczas gdy Dzicy Jeźdźcy wyruszają na bitwę na wierzchowcach równie nieokiełznanych jak oni sami, Siostry Ciernia dosiadają Rumaków Ishy — koni, które ukrywają swoją krwiożerczą naturę pod zasłoną niezrównanego piękna. *'Dzicy Jeźdźcy' — Dzicy Jeźdźcy Kurnousa są osobistymi strażnikami Oriona. Pozostają niemal tak brutalni i gwałtowni jak sam Król Lasu. Niegdyś byli elfami, ale zmienili się w niebezpieczne duchy lasu, które do końca swojego życia będą służyć wiecznej chwale Dzikiego Gonu. *'Jeźdźcy Jastrzębi' — Jeźdźcy Jastrzębi są szybkimi, latającymi oddziałami, których głównym zadaniem jest patrolowanie tras przemarszu wrogich wojsk oraz działanie zgodnie z taktyką „uderz i uciekaj”. W ich skład wchodzą niezwykle zwinne elfy, które dosiadają ogromnych jastrzębi, tworzących niesamowitą, podniebną kawalerię. Bestie bojowe Leśnych Elfów *'Wielki Jeleń' — żadna istota w całym Athel Loren nie jest bardziej ceniona od Wielkiego Jelenia. Leśne Elfy wierzą, że jest on ucieleśnieniem duszy samego lasu. Jaka by nie była prawda o ich naturze, bez wątpienia wiadomo, że Wielkie Jelenie są magicznymi stworzeniami, bardziej majestatycznymi nawet od jednorożców. *'Jednorożec' — jednorożce są magicznymi istotami, które służą jako samotni myśliwi lub wierzchowce w armiach Leśnych Elfów. Wyczuwają one magię, więc są przyciągane do Pieśniarek Zaklęć jak ćmy do ognia. *'Wielki Orzeł' — wielkie orły to po prostu orły o ogromnych rozmiarach. Żyją one w Górach Szarych lub na najwyższych koronach drzew Athel Loren. Z Leśnymi Elfami łączy je specjalna więź. Elfy używają orłów jako zabójczych bestii niosących śmierć z powietrza. Tylko najwięksi z bohaterów Leśnych Elfów są w stanie je ujeżdżać. *'Drzewiec' — drzewce to najpotężniejsze z duchów Athel Loren. W przeciwieństwie do duchów drzew, są one na stałe związane z żyjącym drzewem, tworząc więź, którą tylko śmierć może rozerwać. Drzewce słyną jako olbrzymie oraz prastare istoty — niektóre są starsze nawet od kalendarzy śmiertelnych ras. Posiadają o wiele większą siłę niż duchy drzew. Znają nawet magiczne pieśni, dzięki którym mogą ożywiać pobliskie drzewa i skłaniać je do walki. *'Leśny smok' — leśne smoki to potężne gady, które zamieszkują niedostępne zakątki Athel Loren. Chronione gęstwiną lasu przed wzrokiem młodych bohaterów, którzy chcieliby zapisać swoje imię na kartach historii, zabijając jakąś niespotykaną bestię, mogą rozwijać się i rozmnażać bez przeszkód. Władcy Leśnych Elfów *'Władcy Polan' — Władcy Polan, znani również jako Wysoko Urodzeni, znajdują się na samym szczycie hierarchii społecznej Leśnych Elfów. Opiekują się swoim ludem w czasie pokoju, a gdy nadejdzie wojna, oczekuje się od nich, że staną na czele maszerujących oddziałów. Są znacznie lepiej wyszkoleni niż zwyczajni wojownicy z Athel Loren. Wysoko Urodzeni (i inni członkowie szlachty) mogą wstąpić do elitarnych klanów, w których przechodzą specjalny trening, dający im niecodzienne umiejętności. Szczególną popularnością cieszą się klany Starszych. Ich przedstawiciele nabierają cech samego lasu, przyjmując aspekty różnych jego mieszkańców. Mogą poruszać się szybko niczym jelenie i atakować z siłą niedźwiedzia. *'Pieśniarki Zaklęć' — czarodzieje z Athel Loren bardzo przypominają czarodziejów z innych krain, choć w ich szeregach znajdują się prawie same kobiety, gdyż mężczyźni słabiej wyczuwają wolę Ishy. Leśne Elfy korzystają wyłącznie z Tradycji Życia, Tradycji Zwierząt oraz opracowanej przez siebie Tradycji Athel Loren — unikalnej odmiany magii, która pozwala Pieśniarkom Zaklęć oraz nielicznym Tkaczom Uroków porozumiewać się z lasem, zyskując przy tym wiele korzyści przydatnych w czasie walki. *'Starożytne Drzewce' — Starożytne Drzewce to najstarsze i najmądrzejsze spośród drzewców żyjących w Athel Loren. Są tak samo wielkie i silne jak ich bracia, ale wiedza o przeszłości oraz naturze lasu sprawia, że ich możliwości sięgają znacznie dalej. Bohaterowie Leśnych Elfów *'Tancerze Cienia' — Tancerzy Cienia można by określić mianem kapłanów Podstępnego Boga. Darzeni są oni w równym stopniu szacunkiem, jak i strachem. Znają wszystkie ścieżki Athel Loren. Mówi się, że mogą nawet bezpiecznie stąpać wśród drzew Śniącego Lasu. *'Czatownicy' — Czatownicy są całkowicie pogrążeni w swojej obsesji na punkcie tropienia intruzów. Żyją samotnie i niewiele mówią. Między ich wizytami w osadach elfów mogą mijać lata. Czatownicy swobodnie czują się jedynie w leśnej dziczy i mogą w niej bez problemu przetrwać dzięki swojemu sprytowi oraz przebiegłości. *'Upiory Konarów' — Upiory Konarów to najstarsze z driad. W dawnych czasach służyły one Pradawnym, a obecnie wspierają drzewce z oddaniem graniczącym z szaleństwem. Znane Leśne Elfy *'Orion' — nieśmiertelny Król Lasu, znany powszechnie jako Orion, jest gniewnym wcieleniem elfiego boga Kurnousa. Jego widok wzbudza przerażenie w każdym, kto go zobaczy. Ma on trzy metry wzrostu oraz umięśnione ciało o zielonej skórze. Choć umiera każdej zimy, na wiosnę zawsze się odradza, a w lecie odzyskuje pełnię swoich sił. Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Orion pozostaje zamknięty w niekończącym się cyklu narodzin i śmierci. Zwykle towarzyszą mu jego gończe ogry oraz Dzicy Jeźdźcy Kurnousa. Orion traktowany jest jak władca oraz bohater. Gdy w środku lata osiągnie pełnię swoich sił, stanowi żywy symbol nieograniczonego majestatu i mocy, a jego zwinne ciało ledwie powstrzymuje swój wewnętrzny gniew. Kiedy oba księżyce ukażą się na nocnym niebie, Orion owija piękny płaszcz wykonany przez Królową Lasu wokół swoich ramion, w dłonie bierze wielki róg Dzikiego Gonu oraz zabiera swój magiczny oręż z Dębu Wieków. O północy całe Athel Loren milknie. Nie porusza się nawet jedna żywa istota. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nadszedł czas Dzikiego Gonu. *'Ariel' — Ariel jest Królową Lasu i rządzi całym Athel Loren u boku swego małżonka Oriona. Pozostaje ona jedną z najpotężniejszych czarodziejek na świecie. Jest także pół-boginią, wcieleniem Ishy, starożytnej opiekunki natury. Zyskała swoją moc na skutek tajemniczej magii Dębu Wieków. Miało to miejsce w tym samym czasie, gdy Orion stał się wcieleniem Kurnousa. W żyłach Ariel płynie czysta moc natury, dająca jej niesamowitą potęgę. *'Durthu' — Durthu, zwany także Dębowym Sercem, jest Starszym z Athel Loren. Żyje od tak dawna, że nawet Ariel można nazwać w jego obecności osobą młodą. To on przyczynił się do powstania więzi między elfami a lasem, a także pilnował przez całe stulecia, by więź ta się nie rozpadła. Zawsze przyjaźnie podchodzi do dzieci Ishy, nieustannie przekazując im nauki o naturze Athel Loren oraz tajemnicach Splotu. *'Araloth' — Araloth Odważny, znany także jako Sierpowate Ostrze, jest obecnym władcą Talsynu, a także jednym z największych wojowników Athel Loren. *'Drycha' — Drycha jest najpotężniejszym Upiorem Konarów w całym Athel Loren. Leśne Elfy wierzą, że popadała ona w szaleństwo, gdy krew Morghura Plugawiciela spłynęła na jej polanę. Niewielu pamięta, że była okrutna i kapryśna na długo przed tym wydarzeniem. Drycha darzy nienawiścią każdego, kto przekracza granice Athel Loren. Ponadto obwinia Leśne Elfy za wszelkie zło, które dotknęło jej ukochanego lasu. W ostatnich latach ona i służące jej driady podjęły się wielu ataków na osady leżące wokół Athel Loren. Nikt nie wyszedł z nich cało. Drycha nie zwykła okazywać nikomu litości. Uważa się, że wstąpiła ona na służbę u Coeddila, prastarego drzewca, którego nienawiść do ludu elfów przeszła do legendy. Niektóre plotki mówią, że Drycha nieustannie dąży do zniszczenia Leśnych Elfów. *'Naestra i Arahana' — Bliźniaczki z Athel Loren są tajemniczym rodzeństwem, żyjącym na Sosnowym Urwisku. Historia ich narodzin od wieków jest przekazywana między Tancerzami Wojny. Mówi się, że mała elfia dziewczynka, Naestarahana, została zwabiona w głębiny lasu przez niezwykłe światła. W końcu trafiła do miejsca, do którego nawet Przepatrywacze boją się wkraczać. Tam została podzielona na dwie różne osoby. Obie wyglądałyby zupełnie tak samo, gdyby nie fakt, że jedna miała włosy barwy najczystszej bieli, a druga włosy czarne jak noc. Obie siostry zajęły się opieką nad lasem — Naestra z miłości, a Arahana ze strachu. Póki te uczucia będą trwały, póty las może czuć się bezpieczny. Bliźniaczki wyruszają na bitwę albo na Ceithin-Harze, leśnym smoku, albo na Gwindalorze, Wielkim Orle. *'Skarlok' — Skarlok jest bohaterem Leśnych Elfów. Zasłynął ze swoich umiejętności posługiwania się łukiem oraz talentu do cichego poruszania. Dowodzi on elitarnym oddziałem zwiadowców. W 2007 roku KI Skarlok oraz jego oddział zabili Morghura, Syna Chaosu, przebijając go setkami strzał. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves Warhammer FRP — Rycerze Graala Orion: Tears of Isha Warhammer FRP — Bestiariusz Starego Świata Kategoria:Leśne Elfy